The Winchesters and Aliens
by kyuketsuki21
Summary: Sam and Dean learn of some mysterious deaths in Metropolis. They set out to investigate but first make a stop in Smallville. Set in season 4 of Supernatural and season 8 of Smallville. Ch.10 introducing the Doctor.
1. Arriving in Smallville

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own either Smallville or Supernatural.

Summary: Sam and Dean hear about some mysterious deaths in Metropolis and go and investigate. After making a stop in Smallville of course. Set in season 4 of Supernatural and Season 8 of Smallville.

"So Sam, tell me again about this case." Dean was currently driving the Impala as he and his brother Sam were on their way to Metropolis.

"Well it is nothing like our usual cases. I'm thinking that it could have something to do with one of the seals. The victims have been torn apart and the few remaining survivors claimed they saw a terrifying monster. This monster was large, covered in spikes, and had red eyes."

"This doesn't sound like anything we have ever encountered or anything in dad's journal." Dean said in disbelief. "How are we supposed to hunt something we have never even heard of?" Metropolis was still a couple of hours away, but it was getting late and Dean was exhausted. It looked like there was a small town up ahead called Smallville. "Hey Sam what do you say to us stopping here for the night? Get a fresh start in the morning."

"Sure." Sam replied. He was a bit disappointed as they got out of the car and approached the motel. He wondered if they would even have wifi. Right now they were going into this hunt completely blind. This new creature wasn't a demon so Sam's new powers wouldn't help them at all in this fight.

Dean had fallen asleep almost a minute after they entered the room. Sam however took in their surroundings. This motel was a lot nicer than most of the places they stayed at. The outside of the place had looked run down, but the inside was actually alright. It actually looked like a cheaper version of a nice hotel. Not like their usual spots that looked like it was frequented by cheap hookers.

Sam set up his laptop and discovered that there was a decent wifi connection at this place. He started his research by looking up the few witnesses who had survived the attacks. After reading through the names a few times, Sam came across something odd in the reports. The same name had shown up as a witness in a few of the reports. A reporter by the name of Clark Kent had been present and not in order to cover the story.

Next Sam tried tying the name Clark Kent into a search engine. Quite a few results came up. Sam then learned that him and Dean were staying in the hometown of Clark Kent. Furthermore, Sam came across a number of odd events that had happened right here in Smallville in which Clark Kent had been present as a witness. This could either mean that Clark Kent had horrible luck or he was a part of all of this evil. Once Sam thought he had learned all he could from the internet he decided to go to sleep. This would be a busy hunt and Sam figured he probably wouldn't get another decent night sleep until this whole thing was over.

"Rise and shine Sammy." Dean yelled at Sam to get him to wakeup. Of course Dean had not realized that Sam had been up half the night researching while he had slept.

"Come on man let me sleep." Sam whined

"No can do. We need to get to Metropolis." Dean said in a false cheery mood.

"Wait. I think we should stay in Smallville for the day. I did some research last night and found out that a Clark Kent was a witness at a few of the massacres and he is from Smallville where there has been numerous unexplained events. I think we should stay and see what we can find out about him before we go to Metropolis."

"Fine we can stay and look around but first let's go get some breakfast. I think I saw a coffee shop called the Talon on our way here. Maybe we can ask around a little as we get breakfast."

"Sure. Whatever. So who should we be posing as? FBI, reporters, what?" asked Sam.

"We haven't been FBI agents in awhile and that is my favorite." Replied Dean.

Dean and Sam walked from their motel to the Talon. Smallville was such a small town that there was no need for them to take the Impala that short distance. As they walked in they saw a pretty blonde descend the steps. Assuming that she is the owner or at least the manager they approach her and flash their badges.

Dean decides to speak for the both of them. Good morning. I am Agent Morrison and this is my partner Agent Smith. Would you be the owner or manager of this establishment?"

"No. I just live upstairs. I'm Chloe Sullivan. Can I ask what you are doing here in Smallville?"

"Have you seen anything bizarre around here? Seen anything that you can't explain? Have you seen or heard of some mysterious disappearances, weird accidents, or maybe something supernatural?" Dean asked.

Sam jumped in before Chloe had a chance to respond. "My partner has a weird sense of humor. You can just ignore that last part." Sam said while giving his brother a very annoyed look. "We were wondering if you happened to know a Clark Kent?"

Chloe at this time was now feeling very suspicious. Could they possibly know all that had been happening in Smallville since the meteor showers? Well she wasn't about to give them any information if they didn't already know. What could they possibly want with Clark? "I'm sorry but I can't help you. If you'll excuse me I have to get to work." Chloe cast one last worried glance at them before she hurried out the door. Once in her car she decided to call up Clark and give him a heads up about these guys. There was no answer so she decided to leave a voicemail and hoped he would get it soon.

"Clark don't be alarmed by what I am going to say but I need you to be extra careful. There are two FBI agents here in Smallville. It seems they are looking for weird stuff and you. Please be careful."

Back inside the Talon Dean and Sam had already ordered and were now at a table that was far away from the rest of the customers. They didn't want to risk being overheard by anyone. They sat in silence for a few minutes as they ate their bagels and cream cheese and drank their coffee. It was Sam who broke the silence.

"She was definitely hiding something. I don't know what, but that look on her face said that she knows more than she is letting on."

"Maybe but she sure was cute." Dean said with a perverted smile plastered on his face.

"Anyways." Sam continued after ignoring his brother's remark. "I have an address for Clark Kent. I don't think we should actually go and confront him just yet. I was thinking maybe we could find a way to implant some hidden cameras in his house and see what we can find out. We can wait for him to leave and then sneak in."

"Okay but where do you suppose we are going to find this spy equipment?"

"Even in a town as small as this one there should be an electronics store. Let's go find one right now."

Sam and Dean walked back to the motel to get directions and thankfully were able to find a store that was not too far away. They probably could have walked, but took the Impala instead. It would look a little odd to be carrying that kind of equipment around town. Sam wouldn't even let Dean touch the cameras. He looked at the directions himself while Dean blared his classic rock in the car.

Once Sam had everything figured out they started to plan. "So I say we stake out the house at a safe distance until we see this guy leave. Then I will go in and implant the cameras. Dean I want you to stay out here and guard the place. If you see him come back then give me a call and I will get out as fast as possible. If I am not out within five minutes of you calling then I am probably in trouble. Sound like a good plan?"

"Sure I have the easy part of this spy mission. Hey instead of spies let's be ninjas. Ninjas are sneaky and so freaking cool."

"Dean shut up."

"Bitch."

"Jerk."

An hour after Sam and Dean had parked in front of the Kent farm they saw a guy who looked to be about Sam's age get into a red truck and drive away. Sam took that as his cue to get started. He grabbed the equipment and went into the barn first. He noticed a loft that looked like a study area. There was a desk, couch, telescope, and bookcase. This looked like the best place to put the first camera. Once the camera was implanted he did a little snooping. He found a lead box that contained a green rock. It was odd looking and like nothing he had ever seen in a geology class. So of course he pocketed it so that he could examine it later.

He then entered the house after picking the lock on the front door. The place looked like an average home. There was nothing strange about it at all. It didn't take Sam long at all to find what had to be the guy's bedroom. He implanted a camera in there as well as in the living room and kitchen. Since he didn't have any more cameras he left to go back to the car. He did look around first to make sure there was no sign of the truck. He got back in the Impala and slammed the door.

Dean immediately had to know what Sam found inside. "So was there anything weird or supernatural inside? Don't spare any details."

"Actually the place was pretty normal. It looked just like an average home. However, I did find a weird green rock that was in a lead box. I took it to examine when we get back to the motel. Other than that everything seemed normal. Maybe this guy did just happen to be unlucky enough to be at these different scenes. Well he would have to be very lucky to survive."

"Well we will know as soon as we can get some live footage of him."

Back at the motel Dean and Sam were taking turns watching the television screen. Sam had set it up so that all of the four camera's footage would show up in a small box on the motel television. During the times that it was Deans turn to watch the screen, Sam examined the green rock. After staring at it for awhile and looking for something similar on the internet he had nothing. There was no such rock that looked like this one. It was hours before anything even happened and both of them were quite bored. Sam having finally given up on the green rock. When something finally did happen they were both stunned and their jaws were literally hanging open.

A/N: So this is the end of chapter one. I hope that you all enjoyed it. This is a story that has been floating around in my head for awhile. Well I have changed it a little from my original plan so that I can add events from the newest seasons. I will try to have chapter two up as soon as possible. Since I am in college and working I don't know how soon that will be. I appreciate reviews.


	2. Spying on Clark

Disclaimer: I still do not own Smallville or Supernatural. If I did than Clark, Sam, and Dean would be here with me right now.

_Sam having finally given up on the green rock. When something finally did happen they were both stunned and their jaws were literally hanging open._

They had just seen a woman enter into the house. She had gone up to the guys room and started to change out of her clothes. They were pleasantly shocked by this display. Well at least Dean was pleased. Sam was feeling uncomfortable invading this woman's privacy. Could this monster they were hunting have a girlfriend? Maybe she was just like him.

Inside the house Lois had gone up to Clarks room. She needed to change into some more professional clothes for an interview she was doing later on that day. She figured Clark would still be at the Daily Planet so she decided to go to the Kent farm to change. It had been a home to her before so she felt completely comfortable barging in. It was only after she was half dressed did she hear a noise downstairs. "Smallville is that you?" Lois yelled out.

Clark had just super sped home because he had forgotten to bring his red blue blur outfit with him to Metropolis. He heard someone calling him from upstairs. He used his x-ray vision to see that Lois was up in his room. A slight blush formed on his face when he saw that Lois was not completely dressed. He had to get out of here without letting Lois know he was in the house. He didn't have the truck with him so it would be suspicious that he was back here in Smallville when he should be in Metropolis. He grabbed his bag from the kitchen and super sped back to Metropolis.

"Holy crap dude did you just see that?" Dean asked in pure shock.

"I think so." Sam replied. He could have sworn he saw the guy just appear in the house look up at the ceiling like he could see through it than disappear again.

"So are we thinking now that this is our guy?"

"Well…" Sam hesitated to make any conclusions. "He definitely doesn't seem to be human. It looks like he can either move so fast it looks like he just disappeared or he can teleport. What do you think about him looking up at the ceiling before disappearing?"

"It looked like he was trying to see right through the ceiling. It looked like he was really focusing on it. Hey do you think he has x-ray vision? Man that would be so cool."

"Dean you are such a perv." Sam replied with a little laugh while shaking his head. "This is serious. I wonder why he didn't go for the girl. She was all alone and at his house."

"Maybe he is pretending to be human. How would it look if a body turned up at his house that matched the description of the ones found in Metropolis?"

"It would definitely look like he was the one responsible." Sam knew now that they were dealing with something that was very clever and could blend in with humans. "So we know now that he can disappear and that he might be able to see through solid objects. Judging from the attacks in Metropolis he can change his form and go from looking human to looking like a monster. We can also assume that he is probably really strong. Who knows what else he can do? Maybe we should watch for another day before heading to Metropolis."

"Why head to Metropolis at all?" Dean asked. "We know where he lives and we have cameras here."

"Metropolis is where all the attacks are taking place. There might be clues there that we are missing."

The following day Sam and Dean were both glued to the television screen. They started watching early in the morning but saw that Clark was still asleep. They saw his body start to hover above the bed and then crash down and break the bed as he woke up. Sam and Dean merely gave each other a weird look before returning to watching the screen. They saw Clark disappearing and reappearing in different places of the house. From this they figured that he was just traveling too fast for them to see. Before Clark left the house for good they saw him grab a piece of bread and toast it with beams from his eyes.

"Now that is seriously messed up." Dean exclaimed. "He can shoot fire from his eyes. He is able to kill us without us getting anywhere near him. We can't hide because he can see through walls. We can't keep our distance because he could fry us and running wouldn't do any good. How the hell are we supposed to defeat this guy?"

"Everything supernatural has a weakness. We just need to find out his weakness." Sam replied matter-of-factly. "Listen he doesn't know who we are. We can get close to him and maybe even talk to him without his suspecting anything. During the day it looks like he tries to blend in with people. As long as we approach him during the day surrounded by people then we shouldn't have anything to worry about."

"Alright. So today we go to Metropolis and check this freak out."

Sam and Dean grabbed a quick breakfast at the Talon before leaving for Metropolis. They planned on coming back to Smallville that night so they left some of their stuff in the motel room and put the do not disturb sign out like they usually did wherever they went.

It took them roughly two hours to get to Metropolis. It was hard to find the Daily Planet since it was such a large building. It seemed to be second only to Luthorcorp. They weren't sure quite how to approach the building. They usually didn't end up in large towns. Most of their cases took place in small towns where they could easily get away with anything.

"We can keep our roles from Smallville." Dean suggested. "We can just be here investigating the case. What better place for an FBI agent to go than to a reporter who was present at the different scenes. We can ask him what he saw and go from there."

"Fine but Dean let me do the talking this time." They looked around and asked a couple of workers where they could find Clark Kent. Apparently the guy wasn't a top reporter and was not too well known in the building. Eventually they did find him sitting across from the naked woman they had seen at this house. That explained one mystery.

"Good day Mr. Kent I am Agent Smith and this is my partner Agent Morrison. We are with the FBI." Sam informed Clark while he and Dean held out their badges. "We have just a couple of questions for you if that is alright?"

"Sure." Clark replied while trying not to let the worry show in his voice. "What do you want to know about?" Clark had never liked being around law officials, especially the FBI or any of the major law enforcement type. Him being an alien meant that they would want to arrest him and hand him over to scientists to be experimented on. He would never allow himself to be dissected. He tried to pay attention to the questions and answer them as truthfully as possible.

"We have seen in the police reports that you were present at a few of the massacres. Would you please explain why you were there?" Agent Smith asked him.

"Sure. No problem. As a reporter I am always out looking for stories to write. I spend a lot of time after my shift wandering around looking for some big story."

"Don't you write the smaller pieces no one really reads?"Agent Morrison asked.

"Well…that is why I am out there. I want to move up in the business and become a great reporter."

"Very well. We would like to speak more to you about this case and anything you have found out. Right now we are late for another appointment. May we come back when you get done with work?" Agent Smith asked Clark.

"I guess so. I usually leave about 8:00."

"Great see you then." Agent Morrison said as him and his partner began to leave.

Once they were back in the Impala Sam and Dean both relaxed. It seemed to have been a very stressful couple of minutes for the both of them. They had just been speaking calmly with something that could rip them limb from limb or burn them into nothing. Now they had to go back that night when the building would be much emptier.

"So psychic boy did you get anything off of him?"

"Dean you know that is not how my powers work. All I know for sure is that he is not a demon." Sam picked up the green rock that he had left in the Impala and began examining it again.

"Why didn't you bring that inside with you?" Dean asked his little brother.

"I didn't know what kind of effect it would have on him. Maybe he would have been able to sense it."

"I so know what that thing is."

"What?" asked Sam.

"I bet it is an egg or something. It probably has his evil spawn inside of it."

"You could be right but let's hope not."

"Tonight when we go back keep that thing in your pocket and see if he has any kind of reaction to it."

"Fine but if we die because of it I am so going to kick your ass." Sam retorted.

"The Angels would probably just bring me back again. You would be screwed though." Dean said with a smile that quickly vanished.

"Let's go grab something to eat and look around the town before heading back." Sam said trying to change the subject.

A/N: So I am ending the chapter here. It is not really long but I thought it would be a good place to stop. I got this second chapter up a lot quicker than I thought I would. Hope you all enjoyed it. I appreciate reviews.


	3. Interrogation

Disclaimer: Once again I do not own Supernatural or Smallville. It gets kind of depressing having to say this over and over.

Dean and Sam had a pleasant day looking around Metropolis and eating at a nice restaurant. It wasn't often they actually got to go some place nice so they took full advantage of it. Of course a lot of people seemed to think they were a couple. They couldn't understand why people would think that.

They had each prepared for the upcoming evening in their own separate ways. They had a couple hours during the day where they were not together. Dean asked Castiel if he knew anything about a Clark Kent. Unfortunately the angel had never heard of a Clark Kent. Sam had been keeping in contact with Ruby and letting her know where he was. They had met up during the day and Sam took that opportunity to drink her demonic blood. He wanted to feel like he was at full power before going into an unknown situation.

The day had passed by quickly and now they were almost back to the Daily Planet. It was around 7:30 and their meeting with Clark Kent was at about 8:00. They wanted to make sure they were ready if they had to fight tonight. Hopefully it would not come to that so soon. Neither one would admit it, but they were both terrified. Ghosts, demons, shape shifters, vampires, werewolves, and so on they could handle. This guy was something completely new to them. They hated going into a fight now knowing how to win.

Dean turned the Impala off and stepped out of the car. He tried not to let his face show how worried he was about this meeting. He had to be strong for his little brother even if said brother was taller and more powerful. "Okay Sammy let's get going."

"Sure Dean." Sam stepped out of the Impala and was about to slam the door when he remembered about the green rock. He quickly reached back in and stuck it in his pocket. He so did not want to get killed because of a stupid rock.

When Dean and Sam arrived on the floor that Clark Kent worked on they noticed that Clark was the only one there. It looked like everyone else had gone home for day. Neither one tried to let this fact bother them. They still tried to keep their distance for all the good that would do.

"Mr. Kent I am surprised to see that you are the only one here. I hope we haven't kept you from something important." Sam said in a professional sounding voice.

"Not at all." Clark replied. "I am usually the last one to leave at night."

"Alright then let's get down to business." Sam was now feeling very nervous and was sure he must be visibly sweating. He was trying to keep his cool, but it was becoming more difficult with each passing second. He really wished that his powers worked on more than just demons. At least if Clark tried to go after him he could have flung him across the room or pinned him in place. Sam didn't understand a lot about his powers and at this moment he really wished he did. Earlier in the day he had drunk the blood because he was feeling shaky after going so long without it. More than that though, he thought that the more he consumed the more powerful he would become.

Dean noticed that Sam was faltering so he took the lead. "Have you perhaps seen the beast that other witnesses have described? Something that is strong with red eyes and covered in spikes."

"Stuff like that doesn't exist." Clark responded.

Dean knew immediately that this guy was lying. How did he ever get away passing for human if he was such a lousy liar? People had to expect there was something off about him even if they weren't sure what. "Is there anything you can tell us? Did you see who committed these horrendous crimes?"

"No. I didn't see who did these awful things." Clark wondered why the agents were keeping their distance from him. Did they suspect him? If they did it seemed like they would be closer to catch hold of him. Not that they could. Clark took a few steps forwards and tried to look as unthreatening as possible. Maybe it was just all in his head. After he had gone a few steps closer he saw a green light in one of the agent's pockets. He then began to feel extremely weak and sick. Only one thing could cause this. Kryptonite. Why would the agent have Kryptonite in his pocket unless they already knew his secret. Maybe it was just a coincidence.

Sam had the urge to back up when he saw Clark approaching them. All of a sudden he could see a faint green light. He looked down and saw that his pocket was glowing. When he looked away from his pocket he saw Clark on floor clearly in pain. Sam took a couple steps closer and that seemed to make the guy get worse.

Dean had a wide smile plastered on his face when he saw the guy collapse. Of course this meant that they had blown his cover, but that was fine with him. He and Sam now had the upper hand. "Well this is a weird turn of events isn't it Mr. Kent?"

"Please get rid of it. I'm allergic to that rock." Clark pleaded with them.

Sam however took the rock out of his pocket and got as near to Clark as he dared. "Not just yet Clark. We are going to ask you a whole new set of questions. Every time we think you are lying we are going to see what damage this little rock can really do. So answer truthfully. I don't think this is the place to do it though. , help me get him to the car and we can question him in private."

Dean didn't like this idea, but it was all they could do. When he was in Hell he had tortured so many souls. Now that he was back he didn't want to do anymore torturing. Killing evil quickly was fine, but torture brought back all the terrible and gruesome memories that haunted him every night in his sleep. He would have to let Sam do the work this time. He did grab one arm of the guy and started dragging him to the elevator while Sam had the opposite side.

Sam made sure that he kept the green rock close enough to keep their enemy weak, but far enough away that Clark couldn't reach it. It took a long time, but eventually that had their hostage somewhere more private than the Daily Planet. They weren't even quite sure where they were. All they could tell was that it was a warehouse that looked abandoned.

After Dean grabbed some rope from the car, Sam tied Clark up and was careful to not let the rock get too far from him. Even though Clark looked like he was on the verge of passing out they had to keep his weak for their own safety. Dean decided to stand by the door with the excuse that he was going to keep watch. This left just Sam facing Clark.

"First question Clark. Is Clark Kent your real name?"

"It is my legal name."

Sam punched Clark hard in the face. If Clark hadn't been so weakened than Sam would have most likely have broken his hand from that punch. Instead Clark had a bloody lip.

"Answer the questions correctly or you will be feeling more pain than that. What is your real name?"

"Kal-El." Clark said quietly. He knew he would have to reveal everything about himself. How could he possibly get out of this situation?

"Alright Kal-El here comes the next question. What are you?"

If Clark had been at full strength he probably would have made a joke like saying a farmer or a reporter. Instead he knew he had to answer the truth. After this he knew his life would be over. "I'm an alien."

Sam had never encountered an alien before. He should have guessed that they would exist. Who was he to be skeptical after everything he had faced. Even though Sam knew that this was not what Clark really looked like he needed to ask the question anyways. "Is this your true form or a shape you have taken on to blend in with humans?"

"I have always looked like this. The people from my planet look no different than humans."

Again Sam punched Clark in the face. "Tell the truth or I am forced to hurt you."

"I am telling the truth." Clark exclaimed weakly.

"What is the name of your planet and are they planning on invading Earth?" Sam actually felt really stupid asking this question. It made it seem like he was in a Sci-fi movie.

"I am from the planet Krypton. There is no invasion going on. My planet was destroyed and I was sent here alone. That rock you have is Kryptonite. It is a radioactive piece of my home planet."

Sam was starting to doubt himself now. It appeared like Clark was answering the questions truthfully. If that was so than why would he lie about his true appearance? "Next question and you better not lie about this one. Are you the one who has been killing all of these people?"

"NO! I could never kill anyone. I want to stop the one doing this." Clark was feeling really extremely sick now. He didn't know how much more exposure to Kryptonite he could stand. "Please move the Kryptonite away. I can't be around it for too long. I promise I won't hurt you and will finish answering your questions."

"Not just yet. A few more questions and then we will see. If you didn't kill those people, than what did?"

"Doomsday. He was created by Zod and his wife. I think her name was Fiora. Zod was a terrible criminal on Krypton and he is now in an intergalactic prison called the Phantom Zone. I guess that when they couldn't have a child they created one who would set out to destroy me. He is the beast that is killing everyone. I'm pretty sure he has a human form, but I don't know who it is. I want to stop Doomsday. My father sent me here to save this planet and use my powers to help people. I swear I am not a threat to humans." This speech left Clark gasping for breath. He knew it would only be moments before he passed out. If these guys didn't believe him before that happened then he might never wake up again.

"Hang on just a minute. Dean, come here."

"Yeah?"

"Did you hear everything?"

"I caught most of it. I think he could be telling the truth."

"I do too."

Sam went and picked up the Kryptonite and started backing away. He didn't put it down in case he needed to stop Clark suddenly. He could at least let him have a little break from the torture.

"Thank you." Clark immediately felt like himself and felt his powers rushing back to him. He didn't want to make any sudden movements now. These guys knew where he lived and worked. They also now knew his secret. "Can I get up? I promise I will stay here and not try anything."

"Fine." Dean and Sam answered at the same time.

Clark broke the ropes easily enough, but tried to do it in a way that didn't look threatening at all. "Can I ask the two of you a couple questions?"

"I guess that would be alright." Dean responded with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Who are you two really? Are you actually agents or what?"

"Well to our knowledge you were truthful with us so I guess we can do the same." Sam said. "I am Sam and this is my brother Dean. We go around the United States hunting supernatural beings. We go after ghosts, vampires, demons, shape shifters, werewolves and many other things. You are our first alien. We save who we can while we kill these different evil beings. It is not common to meet something supernatural that is good."

"So that is why you came after me? You found out I wasn't human and automatically thought I was evil?" Clark asked indignantly.

"We never would have gone after you if we hadn't read your name in so many reports and saw your record in Smallville. What's up with that?" Sam retorted.

"I told you I try to help. The Kryptonite sometimes has weird effects on people. It turns them crazy or evil and sometimes gives them powers. I always tried to stop them without hurting them, but sometimes it didn't work out that way."

"Alright guys I think we should cool it right now." Dean said firmly to his brother and the alien.

"Why?" Sam asked.

"It looks like we have a slight demon problem on our hands right now." Dean responded.

"Sam it has been far too long." Meg said while surrounded by 4 other demons.

A/N: So here is the end of chapter 3. I hope you all enjoyed it. I am actually getting these chapters out a lot quicker than I thought I would. I just had an idea of what to write when I got home from work so I just had to get this chapter out. I love to hear from anyone who reads my story. So reviews are appreciated.


	4. Demon Encounter

Disclaimer: Once again I do not own either Smallville or Supernatural. I just like to write about the characters.

"_Sam it has been far too long." Meg said while surrounded by 4 other demons._

Just by the way she spoke; the brothers knew just who they were dealing with. It had been quite awhile since they had seen Meg. Never did they expect to see her here in Metropolis.

"Meg what brings you here?" Sam asked with a snarl in his voice.

"I was just doing some business here. Heard you were in town and wanted to properly welcome you." Meg then flung Dean across the room. He hit the wall and collapsed unconscious. Meg tried to do the same to Clark, but she was unable to even budge him an inch.

Sam wanted to run to his brother to make sure he was okay, but first he had to either send this bitch back to hell or kill her.

Meanwhile, Clark was looking at Meg and her companions with a confused expression on his face. He was wondering if she was a meteor freak. Who else would have this kind of power? He also was curious as to why her eyes had suddenly gone black.

"What are you?" Clark asked hesitantly. He meant to ask who she was what that was not what ended up coming out of his mouth.

"I could ask you the same question handsome. You are definitely not human, but I can't place what you are. I will tell you what I am if you tell me what you are."

"You first." Clark said.

"I am a demon. Your turn to share." Meg said sweetly.

"I am an alien. Now what do you want here?" Clark asked.

"Alien huh? That's very interesting. Never met one of your kind before. I just wanted to check up on my favorite boys while they were in town. No crime in that, right?"

"You can't possibly like Dean. Why would you fling him across the room and knock him unconscious?"

"You are kind of naïve aren't you? The boys and I have a history together. Of course I am surprised that they recognized me. I was wearing a different body the last time they saw me and sent me back to hell."

"That is not your real body?" Clark was really getting confused now. Is this why the girl looked completely human except for her eyes?"

"What about you? You can't possibly expect me to believe that an alien would look so human. You are an interesting distraction but I really must get back to my boy Sam over here. We can chat later space boy." Meg than took a few steps closer to Sam. Her companions knew to stay back unless it looked like she was losing.

Sam looked from Clark to Meg. At this moment he really hoped he had done the right thing by letting Clark go. Either he would team up with the demons, team up with himself, or maybe just run for it. Sam knew he could handle Meg, but he had never tried to exorcise so many demons at once. He would go for Meg first and hope for the best.

Sam held out his hand towards Meg and concentrated on her with everything he had. He was entirely glad now that he had consumed demon blood earlier in the day. He knew that his powers were working just fine when he saw Meg coughing up black smoke. She looked at him with a very plain look of shock on her face. When all the smoke was gone, the body fell to the ground dead. Maybe he should have just killed her, but that would have taken too much energy. He needed to save his strength to take care of his four unknown opponents.

The four who were with Meg merely looked at Sam with puzzled expressions on their faces. No one had told them what Sam was capable of. One demon panicked and yelled. Black smoke filled the air and he disappeared. The body he has been in looked clearly dead at his point. This left only three of them debating whether or not they should follow their comrade.

While these three were debating, Clark had gone to check the body that Meg had possessed. It took only a moment for him to discover that she was dead. "How could you?" Clark asked Sam. "Wasn't there an innocent girl inside that body? What did you do to her?"

"I'll explain later." Sam replied while keeping his eyes on the other demons. They looked like they were not very strong. Sam figured he could kill all three without any problems. Clark was very near to the demons since he had gone to check the body. Sam figured Clark was in the perfect position to get them if he wanted too. He was not even worried about the humans trapped inside. Probably the demons had killed the ones they were possessing if Meg and the other demon had.

"Clark either help us or get out of the way. Help me kill them or I will do it myself. "

Clark was torn about what he should do. He knew that these demons were bad news, but he just couldn't bring himself to kill anyone. Reluctantly he moved out of the way even though it went against his better judgment.

Now that Sam had a clear opening he reached out his hand again and focused on the demon in the middle. He did feel bad about this. He could see a wedding band on the guy's hand. This was someone's husband and possibly some kid's father. Sam pushed these thoughts out of his head and concentrated on killing the demon inside. The other two tried to help by flinging Sam into a wall, but of course their powers did not work on him. The guy in the middle also fell to the ground dead as Sam suspected he would. Sam turned his attention to the demon on the right. He just managed to kill him before his energy ran out. The final demon did not realize this and also escaped the body he was possessing. The ground was now littered with five dead bodies.

As soon as there was not a single demon left in the building, Sam rushed over to check on Dean. Thankfully Dean was still breathing and started to come around within a few minutes. "Did we get them?" Dean asked with a pained smile on his face.

"Yeah they are gone, but all the human hosts are dead." Sam replied grimly.

"Damnit." Dean cursed under his breath.

"Will someone please tell me what just happened here?" Clark asked with an edge of panic in his voice.

Obviously Dean was in no condition to answer any questions, so this left the job to Sam. First Sam helped Dean sit in the chair that Clark had once been tied up in. He wasn't sure how to begin. Dean didn't even know that Sam could kill demons now.

"You saw what happened. Unfortunately the human inside doesn't always survive. If the demon has suffered any wounds that would be fatal to a human, than the human inside dies and the demon gets to keep wearing the body. Anything else?" Sam was trying to still look strong since he was in the presence of someone he still didn't trust but he was feeling exhausted.

"Yeah I want to know how you did that."

"I've got demon blood in me. It gives me certain powers that I can only use against demons. I can exorcise them, fling them like they did Dean, and…kill them." Sam didn't even bother to look over at his brother. He knew the look that he would see, one of disappointment and disgust. "So you could have taken on these demons yourself. Why didn't you help?"

"I can't kill a person. It goes against everything I believe in. How do you live with yourself after killing so many?"

It was at this time that Dean decided to jump into the conversation. He was feeling better after having a few minutes to rest. He would talk to Sammy later about tonight, but for right now they needed to show a united front. "We do what we have to do. If we don't get rid of these monsters, than people will die. We are not always able to save everyone even though we try. We kill things that would love to tear us apart. Now if you are going to pick a fight with us, than I will just have Sammy pull out that Kryptonite again. We are going to hunt and kill the monster that is ripping apart the people of Metropolis. You try to stop us and we will be coming after you next."

Sam wasn't sure if Dean should be threatening a very powerful alien. He knew his brother was pissed, but this was not the way for them to stay alive. "Dean cool it. Maybe Clark can help us find the monster we are looking for. It does no good to threaten him."

"Whatever." Dean said dismissively. He had no plans on taking back any of what he said.

"Since this is me we are talking about can I say something?" Clark asked.

"No." Dean said.

"Go ahead." Sam said at the same time as Dean.

"It is my responsibility to find Doomsday and not anyone else's. I don't trust the two of you, but I am willing to try to work together if you are. I will not tolerate any more threats or use of Kryptonite. I will leave and do things my own way if this happens." Clark was receiving glares from the two men, but he knew he needed to continue on. "I know that the two of you don't trust me at all and that is why I am going to let you into my life. I will show you my powers, introduce you to my friends, and tell you anything that you want to know within reason. I am being forced to trust the two of you with my secret. Very few people actually know what I am."

Sam decided to speak for both him and Dean since he felt he was the most level headed one at the moment. "Agreed. Can we know who knows your secret?"

"I guess that would be best. My mother of course knows."

"Wait wait wait. Your mother? I thought you were the only one here?" Dean asked enraged.

"Would you let me finish?" Clark asked. "My mother and my deceased father found my spaceship when it crashed in a cornfield. So of course my human mother knows my secret. She is a senator and is in Washington D.C. right now so she will not be around. A friend of mine who moved away knows. You have met Chloe right? Well she has known for a few years now. A few other people with special abilities know. Finally Lionel Luthor had known but he is dead now."

"You let one of the richest and most corrupt men know you're an alien?" Dean asked in disbelief while Sam just looked dumbfounded.

"He was the vessel for my biological father."

"I'm lost now." Sam said simply. "I thought your biological parents were dead. How does a dead alien possess a human?"

"I'm not sure why or exactly how. I can speak to my father any time I like with the fortress he left for me. It has information and his voice and memories. I'm not sure why he used Lionel occasionally, but Lionel did not seem to mind. He actually turned into a decent person before he died."

"Freaky." Sam and Dean said together.

"So that hot reporter who sits across from you at the Daily Planet doesn't know?" Dean inquired.

"No she doesn't know anything. My parents had actually taken her into our house to live before so I had to be careful about using my powers. Thankfully she never found out."

"Why don't you tell her?" Sam asked. "She lived with you and now you work together. Aren't you two close?"

"We are friends and we almost kissed earlier this year. I trust her but I don't want her to know. People who know my secret tend to either get hurt or die." Clark ended with a hint of sadness in his voice. He decided it was time to change the subject. "Where are you two staying?"

"Little motel over by that coffee shop the Talon." Sam replied.

"If you want to can come stay at the farm. I am the only one living there right now so there is plenty of room. I want us to get along and save the people of Metropolis. So this is just to say that I am willing to trust you in my home."

"Yeah about your home…" Sam started hesitantly. "We need to go there anyways to remove some hidden cameras."

"You spied on me in my home?" Clark asked with anger clear in his voice. "Never mind that is now in the past."

"Great well then we will just head back to Smallville and meet you at your farm. Well maybe tomorrow. I think we are both pretty wiped from tonight." Dean said.

"I can drive your car if you like. I ran to work today from Smallville."

"No one drives my baby besides me…and Sam."

"Dean just let him drive. We still have our stuff at that motel and I don't think he will crash your car."

"Fine. Whatever. Just let's get the hell out of this warehouse already." Dean said in a very not pleased kind of voice.

"Ummm should we call the police first about these bodies?" Clark asked while glancing at the five corpses.

"Nope. We need to burn them." Dean said very seriously. "At least we don't have to dig up any graves this time." He added to Sam with a joking smile on his face.

Clark wasn't sure whether or not to feel sick about this. He decided to just not think about it and wait outside. He wasn't sure if he could get along with these men. They were so different from him even though they all wanted to save lives. Clark was relieved when the two left the warehouse a few minutes later and headed towards the car. Dean gave Clark the rules about driving the car and then they were off. AC/DC blaring the whole way back to Smallville at Dean's command.

Sam and Dean went to their room, gathered up their things, and were checked out within fifteen minutes. The three arrived back at the Kent farm not long after. The two hunters fell asleep in the living room almost immediately after they walked in the house. Probably not the smartest thing they had ever done, but they were too exhausted to care at the moment. Clark was almost out of the room when he heard something behind him.

"Don't probe me while I sleep." Dean mumbled while half asleep.

Clark almost laughed out loud at the absurdness of this statement. He shook his head and went off to his own room. A difficult day had come to a surprising and unexpected end.

A/N: So here we are at the end of another chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it. Stay tuned for chapter 5 which I hope to have up hopefully in a few days if I can. Please review if you liked the story or have any comments or suggestions.


	5. Internal Conflicts

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own Supernatural or Smallville.

A/N: So I wanted to get this chapter up a few days ago, but I had a ton of homework and a paper to write for school. So here is chapter number 5. I just want to say that I am not following season 8 exactly. Events will happen out of order. This is mainly relating to all the stuff about Chloe and Braniac. Hope you all enjoy the new chapter.

The Winchester brothers woke up relatively early the next morning. Even though both of them had been absolutely exhausted the night before, they felt uneasy being in the home of an alien. Didn't this go against everything they believed in?

Meanwhile, Clark had been doing his chores on the farm. He was going about them in his usual fashion. This meant that he was doing everything at super speed while using his super strength. He had just finished up and was going back into the house to get breakfast. He noticed that his houseguests were not awake.

"Morning guys," Clark said with false enthusiasm in his voice. He was going to try to be as pleasant and normal around them as possible.

"Morning Clark," The brothers replied in unison, but without sounding as cheerful.

"So I have to leave for work soon. You two are free to stay here and have whatever you would like from the kitchen. I'm going to send my friend Chloe by later on to talk to you both. She is really…smart and interested in everything weird. The three of you can discuss theories about Doomsday while I am at work." Clark wasn't sure if it was such a good idea for Chloe to meet these two again. Lately he had been worried about Chloe and her rising IQ. This could be a chance to put this Braniac catastrophe to good use. He would figure out how to rid her of it as soon as he had any ideas.

Sam was pondering over involving a civilian. He assumed this Chloe was the same one they had met at the Talon. What use would she be even if she was smart and liked weird things? Sam highly doubted that she had any special training. "Do you think it is a good idea for Chloe to get involved? We don't want her to get hurt if she gets too deeply involved."

Dean didn't see any harm in just talking with the girl. It was rare that a civilian knew about the weird stuff that goes on in the world. Why did Sam think it was such a bad idea? "I think we should talk to her."

Sam gave Dean a look that was basically asking him why he was disagreeing. Dean replied with a shrug of his shoulders and a smile. Sam gave Dean an exasperated look. Clark was giving the both of them a confused look.

"Umm guys, is there something I am missing here?" Clark asked.

"Sammy here just doesn't like when I disagree with him. He thinks he is the brains of every operation," Dean said with a smug smile at his little brother.

"Dude, come on. When is it ever a great idea to bring outsiders into our work? Why don't we just call up Ruby and see if she knows anything about Doomsday."

"Who's Ruby?" Clark asked.

"Sam's demon slut," Dean replied with a hint of anger in his voice.

Clark just looked from Sam to Dean to try to find out what was going on. He wondered if this was just a girl that Dean didn't like or if he meant demon like the ones they had seen last night. Clark wanted to ask about even if he left now using his super speed he would still arrive at work just on time. "I have to go now. I'll call Chloe when I get to work." Clark then super sped out the door.

"I am never going to get used to that," Sam said with slight awe in his voice. Sam could tell that Dean hadn't even watched Clark disappear. Dean was glaring at Sam. "Dean why did you tell Clark that Ruby is a demon?"

"Why did you even have to bring her up? We don't need her help. Sam can't you tell that she is poison? She is no good for you."

"Can we just not talk about this?"

"Fine. Whatever." Sam got up to go to the kitchen. Dean was close behind him.

Sam rummaged through the cupboards until he eventually found some cereal. He poured a bowl for him and for Dean. Just as they were finishing up and putting the bowls in the sink they heard a knock on the door. Sam got up and looked out the peephole to see Chloe standing there.

"Who's there?" Dean asked Sam.

"Chloe."

"Wow that was fast.

Sam grabbed some holy water before answering the door. He opened the door and tossed the blessed water in Chloe's face before she could say a word.

"What was that for?" Chloe asked while spitting out holy water. "I'm not a demon."

"Wow this girl is good…and also not possessed." Dean replied while eyeing Chloe up.

"Hi Chloe I'm Sam." Sam introduced himself and held out his hand to shake hers.

"I'm Dean. Come on in."

"So I hear that you two know all about Clark now. I suspected there was something off about both of you when I met you," said Chloe rapidly as she walked into the living room.

"Were we that obvious? Sam asked.

"It only took half a second of research to find out that you two were not for real."

"Looks like your research skills are even better than mine," said Sam.

"Clark didn't tell you anything about me, did he?" Chloe asked.

"Only that you were super smart and into the weird," replied Dean. "Is there something that he should have told us about you?"

'Nothing that I can think of. So let's get down to business."

'Well so far we know nothing about Doomsday except that he is Kryptonian and violent," said Sam.

"That is all I have as well. I have been through all the reports, but knowing everything about the case does not help find out who Doomsday is. You found out about Clark because the reports led you to him. Did any other names pop out to you?" Chloe had suspected someone for awhile, but she didn't even want to think his name. It couldn't be him. He helped people and was a good guy and a good friend.

"The only other name that came up was that of a paramedic. I think his name was Davis Bloom. I didn't think it would be worth checking him out since he was just a paramedic on the scene," said Sam.

"Davis is a friend of mine, but I have had my suspicions about him. He is a good guy, but there has just been something off about him lately."

"What do you mean by off?" Dean asked.

"Well he has been a little moody lately. He seems different from when I first met him."

"Chloe that could be anything. He is a guy after all. Were you two ever involved?" Asked Dean.

"I knew he had a thing for me, but I was engaged then."

"That solves everything about him. He is probably just jealous. To be on the safe side maybe we should check him out." Dean replied.

"Any Kryptonian I have met besides Clark has not been great at hiding their identity." Chloe remembered all too well the other times that criminals from Krypton had come to earth. If Davis was a Kryptonian criminal than he would be making him presence more known. At least she suspected that he would. That would be assuming that all Kryptonian criminals were the same. She had never heard of one turning into some monster like creature.

"You have met more of these Kryptonians besides Clark?" Sam asked.

"I wouldn't say that I know any personally, but there have been a few who have come to Smallville and Metropolis looking for Kal-El."

"Could we get off the subject of Doomsday for a moment?" asked Sam. "I wanted to ask you some questions about Clark."

"You can ask, but I can't promise that I will answer. Clark has been my best friend for years. I will not betray him."

"We're not asking you to. We just want to know a little more about him," said Sam. "Has Clark ever been less than…the upstanding citizen that he is?"

"When Clark is in his right mind he is nothing but good."

"What do you mean by in his right mind?" Dean asked.

"Well there is a type of meteor rock from his home planet that has a strange effect on him."

"We already know about Kryptonite," said Dean.

Chloe gave him a strange look before continuing on. "There are different types of Kryptonite. There is the green which you know about that weakens him and can eventually kill him. Then there is red Kryptonite which completely changes his personality. It seems to make him worse the longer he is exposed to it."

"What is he like while on red Kryptonite? How does it change him?" Sam asked.

"Well he no longer has any inhibitions. He will do things that he normally would never do. He goes after what he wants and doesn't care about the consequences. He once almost killed his father. Other times he will just go after some girl that he likes. I guess it depends on the mood he is in before he is exposed."

"So you're saying that if he is exposed to this red Kryptonite while in a bad mood he could just go and kill us and maybe join up with Doomsday?" Dean angrily asked.

"Clark would never do that. He hasn't even been exposed to red Kryptonite in years."

"We just want to know more about him. We are treating this case the same as any other. Do some research, talk to anyone who might have known them, kill the monster. The only thing that is different this time is we don't know who the monster is," said Dean.

"I want to know some stuff about you guys if you are going to be around my best friend and know his weakness."

"Fire away," said Dean.

"I have read up on the two of you and know all about your police record. What I don't know is how you treat every supernatural being that you meet. Do you kill everyone who is not human? Chloe asked.

"Well Sammy here let a nest of vampires go before. I eventually agreed with him. They weren't killing humans or even drinking human blood so most of them got to live."

"Most of them?"

"Well another hunter was killing them and I might have killed one. I killed him before I knew he was good."

"So would you have tried to kill Clark?" Chloe asked.

"We kind of already did try to kill him," said Sam reluctantly. "I am guessing Clark didn't mention anything about last night, did he?"

"What happened last night?" Chloe asked.

"We used Kryptonite against him, tied him up, and punched him if we thought he was lying. That is kind of how we got all our information about him," replied Sam.

"You tortured Clark without knowing anything about him?"

"Hey we thought he was the one behind the attacks," said Sam.

"So that justifies torture?"

"This is how we do things in our line of work," said Dean.

"Well that is not how we do things here. You could learn something from Clark. He tries his best to help everyone. Any death that has happened around him has not been his fault. He has never set out to kill anyone. He is an alien, but he acts more human that the two of you, said Chloe angrily."

"You don't know anything about us. We save lives from creatures who would keep on killing if we weren't there to stop them," said Sam with just as much anger to match Chloe's. This was exactly why he didn't like civilians getting involved. They just couldn't seem to understand hunters.

The three of them were saved from their fight by the house phone ringing. All three stared at it and finally Dean strolled over to answer the phone.

"Kent Residence. Dean Speaking."

"Dean this is Clark. I wanted to contact you, but realized I never got your number."

"That's fine."

"So did Chloe ever make it there?"

"Yeah she is here right now."

"Come up with any new information."

"Not really. We are thinking about checking out a Davis Bloom. Otherwise we have just been discussing difference in opinions. Why didn't you tell her about what happened last night?"

"Chloe is very protective of me even though she is the one who is human. I didn't want to upset her. I should have been the one to tell her. It probably sounded worse coming from you. "

"Just so we're clear I still don't trust you. You seem like a good guy and I am not denying that you are some kind of hero, but you are way too powerful. It just kind of gives me the creeps. "

"Okay. I will be home soon. Since it is a slow news day I am not needed here. Tell Chloe to wait for me. See ya."

"Later."

Dean hung up the phone and returned to Sam and Chloe. It looked like they hadn't been saying anything while he was on the phone. "So that was Clark. He will be home soon and he wants Chloe to wait for him."

Just as Dean had finished relaying the message Clark appeared in the middle of the room. Everyone looked a little shocked at his sudden appearance.

"Clark you really need to start wearing a bell," said Chloe. "Could I talk to you for a second…alone?"

"Sure.

The two of them walked across the yard and up to Clark's loft in the barn. They didn't say anything to each other until they were inside. What Chloe wanted to say could not be heard by the brothers and Clark was waiting on Chloe to say something.

"Clark I don't trust the two of them. They seem to have good intentions, but they are dangerous. I am worried that they will come after you again."

"I'm sorry that you had to hear about that from them. I should have told you. I wasn't hurt too badly and I healed as soon as Sam took the Kryptonite away. They learned my secret and I can't blame them for thinking the worst after all that has been going on in Metropolis lately."

"You would never do anything like that even if you knew exactly who was behind the attacks. I told them that you act more human than they do."

"This seems to be all they know. I don't think they had the same kind of upbringing that I did."

"That doesn't make them any less dangerous."

"Chloe please try to get along with them. I am trying my best to be hospitable and show them that not everyone that isn't human is evil."

"I don't think you are going to change them by being nice. There is just too much that is so messed up with them. Sam might be the better of the two, but I can tell that he is dangerous. He at least seems willing to look for some good in others. I don't know if Dean even has a conscience."

"I will keep an eye out for them. We should head back inside. I wanted to try some trust exercises with them. I don't think we can work together unless we can trust each other."

"What are you going to do? Play a game of catching each other."

"Something like that."

Clark and Chloe headed back inside. They did not see Sam and Dean where they had left them. Chloe looked upstairs while Clark looked outside. He saw them out by their car rummaging through the trunk.

"What's going on? Are you two taking off?" Clark asked.

"Just organizing the Impala until you were done chatting with Chloe," said Sam.

"I think we need to work on our trust issues. I know you still don't trust me and I don't trust you. I know the two of you feel uneasy around me since I am basically invulnerable and I could crush someone's hand with a handshake. I don't know exactly what the two of you are capable of. I saw some of what Sam could do last night and that was terrifying."

"You think his way of torture was terrifying?" Dean asked.

"No I mean when he got rid of all of those demons with some kind of power?" Clark replied.

"Sam I thought you were going to stop all this freak psychic stuff," Dean said not caring that Clark was right there. "I don't want to have to kill you, but you are going to force me to if you keep on heading down the path to darkness."

"Dean why can't you understand that I am helping people. Unfortunately none of those people survived, but my way of doing things saves more that stabbing them with Ruby's demon knife."

"You know what? I can't deal with this right now. I am going back to the motel and you two freaks can stay here together. I will work on this case on my own until you get some sense in your head Sam. What I want to know though is how you are getting so powerful. You couldn't do this kind of stuff before I went to hell. What changed?"

Sam could not believe what Dean was saying to him. He knew his brother hated everything that was unnatural, but to say this to his own brother. Sam was angry now and not thinking straight. Probably if he had been thinking he would not have blurted out his secret. "Dean, do you really want to know how I got so powerful? I can do the things I do because I have been drinking Ruby's blood. Happy now? So call me a freak or whatever you want. I am doing what I have to in order to defeat Lilith."

"You are drinking her blood? Do you know how insane that is? What are you some kind of vampire now? The only difference between you and those bloodsuckers is that you are going after demon blood. That makes you worse than them. You're not even human anymore, are you? Are you even still my brother?"

"Dean…"

"Don't even say anything more. I'm out of here." Dean then stomped over to the Impala and tossed Sam's stuff out of the car. He got in and zoomed away from the farm. Once at the motel and checked in again, Dean started having regrets. He should not have said such awful things to Sam. Sure he meant them, but Sam was still his little brother whom he swore he would protect. It would be impossible to go back now and apologize. Dean wasn't even sure he could say he was sorry. They would probably just end up having another fight if he went back now.

Back at the farm Sam wasn't sure what to say to Clark. Thankfully Clark had stayed silent all during his fight with Dean. He was about to grab his stuff and leave when Clark stopped him.

"Tell me about this demon stuff and you." Clark requested.

"Why would you want to know? Are you going to kill me?"

"I don't kill. I want to help you if I can."

"There is no help for me. I am just going to leave. You will probably do better solving this case if I am not around."

"I want to know if you will tell me."

Sam was not in the mood to fight anymore and just gave up. He told Clark all about the yellow eyed demon, Ruby, Lilith, the upcoming apocalypse. "Can you see that I am trying to do this for the greater good? I am trying to stop the apocalypse and Dean is getting pissed off. He thinks I am a monster. Maybe he is right. Maybe I am some kind of monster. Not quite human but not a demon either."

"Even if you are part demon and drinking demon blood you aren't a monster. Have you had any other demon's blood besides Ruby's?"Clark asked.

"Just hers and she is on our side."

"Have you had the urge to hurt humans?"

"No not at all."

"Sam this is why so few people know my secret. I am different from others and not everyone is able to accept what they don't understand. If the world found out I was an alien than I would be hunted down. They wouldn't care how much good I have done. They wouldn't be able to see past me not being human. You are still human but I think we can understand how the other one feels."

"You're right. Clark I am sorry about what happened last night. I just want to let you know that I get it. I trust you."

"I trust you too. What are we going to do about Dean?"

"I have no idea."

A/N: So here is the end of chapter 5. There was not a ton of action but I thought that this was all stuff that needed to be said. It actually turned out to be my longest chapter. As always I appreciate reviews. Until next time.


	6. Red Kryptonite

Disclaimer: Even after all the hard work I have put into this story so far I still don't own Smallville or Supernatural.

Somewhere within the slums of Metropolis, Meg was meeting with a group or lower ranking demons. She was curious about the man that had been with Sam and Dean earlier. He had claimed that he was an alien and her demonic powers had not worked on him. After leaving the warehouse she had set some spies to watch over him. Of course she had to be sneaky about it and not let him see her minions. The group she was meeting with now was the spies she had sent.

"What have you found out about the alien?" Meg asked addressing the group.

"We saw what powers he has," said one minion.

"Knowing how powerful he is doesn't get us very far," Meg responded. "I want to know weaknesses. I want to know how to force him to join our side."

"Well he has some bad reactions to something called Kryptonite," said another minion. "I never actually saw the effects, but this girl was telling Sam and Dean about it."

"Well what does it do?" Meg asked exasperated. Why couldn't anyone ever just say the important facts first?

"There is a green kind that makes him weak and a red kind that changes his personality. That is all I know," said the minion.

"Good to know what makes him weak," Meg said contemplatively. "How does his personality change? Did you find that out?

"Something about him not being an upstanding citizen and that he gets worse the longer he is on it."

"Great," Meg said cheerfully. "This information should prove to be quite useful. I want all of you to search everywhere for green and red Kryptonite then report back to me."

Back in Smallville Clark and Sam were sitting at the table in the Kent house drinking a cup of coffee. Sam was feeling down over his fight with Dean and Clark was mainly keeping silent since Sam was. It was Clark who eventually broke the silence.

"Sam just go talk to him," said Clark firmly.

"How can I just go talk to him? He is the one who stormed off.

"He stormed off so you need to chase after him."

"What would be the point? He thinks I am a demonic freak and that you are an alien freak."

"Well isn't there anything unusual about Dean that can make him relate?"

"I am going to tell you something that you may not believe," said Sam.

"Go on," Clark urged.

"Not too long ago Dean died. He went to hell and was there for a long time. Time in hell runs differently so four months here would be about forty years there. An angel pulled him out of hell and now he is on some holy mission to prevent the apocalypse."

"So he is working for the angels and you have demonic powers. Am I getting this right?" Clark asked.

"Basically," replied Sam.

Meanwhile Dean was back at the motel. He had gone out for a few beers and was now slightly drunk back in his room. Drinking was the only way he could deal with his problems. It has been that way after getting back from hell and was the same way again now that he had turned him back on Sam.

It was at this point as Dean was wallowing that Castiel decided to show up. He appeared in the room and noticed the absence of Sam and that he now had to deal with a drunken Dean.

"Cas what are you doing here?" Dean asked. The angel's presence seemed to sober him up a little which was not what he wanted at the moment.

"The angels have caught word that a group of demons are planning on attacking. You must prepare yourself to fight them. They must not get their hands on Kal-El."

"Hold it man. I thought you didn't know Clark Kent."

"I don't. My orders are to make sure Kal-El stays away from these demons. He will become corrupted by evil if he goes near them," Castiel informed Dean.

"So you're saying this alien freak is evil," Dean stated.

"No, he is supposed to be the epitome of goodness. He is powerful and we need him on our side. If he turns evil than all hope is lost. He would be more terrifying that any other supernatural being you have ever come across."

"Cas, don't you see what the solution is here?" Dean asked.

"What would be your solution?"

"I say we kill him. A creature that dangerous should not be allowed to live." Said Dean

"That is not an option," Castiel simply stated.

"Maybe not for you, but I know how to kill this monster."

"What about your brother?" Castiel asked

"Sam is drinking demon blood and has now joined up with Clark. My father always said to try to save Sam, but if I couldn't than I would have to kill him. I know now what I have to do. Am I right Cas?" Dean had not realized that Castiel had left only moments before. He really hated it when Castiel would just pop in and out without any warning. "Damnit Cas."

Back in Metropolis Meg was waiting patiently for at least one demon to return with what she needed. She was beginning to get bored when one finally decided to show up. "Well do you have what I want?" Meg asked.

"Here." The demon handed over a box to Meg and then left. He just wanted this assignment to be done with and go back to what he had been doing which mainly consisted of maiming and killing people in a small town.

"It's fine. Leave me here all alone," said Meg to an empty warehouse. She opened up the box to find two smaller boxes inside. One box contained multiple rocks of green Kryptonite and the other box contained a few pieces of red Kryptonite. "Perfect," said Meg to herself with a bright smile on her face.

Meg was wondering what would be the best course of action. She wanted to permanently have the red Kryptonite effecting Clark. Maybe she could melt it down and inject it into him. The simplest solution would be to just cut open the alien and shove the rock inside. She would just have to wait until he was away from Sam than she could make her move.

Sam spent the whole day doing research. He didn't come up with anything new, but he didn't know what else could be done right now. The Doomsday problem was not high up on Sam's list of priorities at the moment. He was more concerned with making everything right with Dean.

Clark, however, had spent the day at work and acting as the red blue blur. It was starting to get late now and he figured he should return to the farm soon. He was just starting to get his stuff together to go home when he heard someone come into the room. Clark thought that was weird since he thought he was the only one still at the Daily Planet. He figured it could always be Sam coming to visit or maybe even Dean. Clark would be a little worried if Dean was the one visiting since he had not left the farm on good terms.

When Clark turned around to see who was there he was surprised to see a woman that he didn't know. Most people knew to come during the day if they wanted to talk to a reporter. Since Clark was still not a top rate reporter he wasn't sure of how much help he could be. After all he hadn't been at the Daily Planet for very long.

"Can I help you?" Clark asked the unknown woman.

"I think so. Are you Clark Kent?" The woman asked.

"I am," Clark responded. He had no idea why someone would ask specifically for him.

"That's good. I wouldn't want to get the wrong person. That would be so embarrassing."

The woman then pulled out a piece of green Kryptonite and held it right in front of Clark.

"Why do I keep getting attacked at the Daily Planet?" Clark asked out loud but more to himself as he collapsed on the ground.

"You may not remember me but I am Meg. We briefly met the other night, but I was in a different body then. You have caught my interest and I needed a way to get to you when you weren't around either of the Winchester brothers, especially Sam," said Meg.

"What do you want with me?" Clark asked the demon.

"Like I said you are of interest to me. Normally we demons do not associate with other Supernatural beings, but you are different. Who wouldn't want a powerful alien on their side?"

"I will never join you. I am here to fight evil and protect the innocent," said Clark.

"Well I can change all of that. How would your alternate personality feel about my offer? You would be highly rewarded by Lucifer himself if you helped us bring on the apocalypse. "

"I would never allow that to happen," stated Clark. "I will stop you."

"Oh we will see about that. Right now it looks like you can't even fight back," said Meg.

It was true that Clark could not fight back at the moment. He was on the ground from his exposure to the Kryptonite. It was easy to figure out that Meg wanted to use red Kryptonite on him. Once she placed the Kryptonite on him he would find some way of breaking away from his alter ego. He knew he would have to find the strength within himself to resists its effects on him. After all these years the red Kryptonite was starting to have more devastating effects on his personality. At first he would just get a little selfish and that he progressed to crime and reckless behavior. Who knew what effect it would have on him this time?

As Clark struggled on the ground, Meg came closer and pulled out a big piece of red Kryptonite. Clark wandered what exactly she planned to do with it. Any other time he had been affected by red Kryptonite it had been in a piece of jewelry or that crazy lipstick that Lois had worn once.

"What are you going to do?" Clark asked hesitantly.

"I am going to cut you open and shove this rock into your body," said Meg sweetly.

Meg then proceeded over to Clark and put the piece of green Kryptonite she had been holding down next to him. She then pulled another piece out of her pocket that she had shaped to look like a knife. Meg than ripped open Clark's shirt and held the knife to his skin.

"Now this should only hurt for a moment. You will feel so much better once I am done." Meg then pressed the Kryptonite knife into Clark's side and dragged it through to create a big enough incision. She then proceeded to stick the chuck of red Kryptonite into his flesh. "Now I am just going to add a ring I had made on to hopefully double the effect."

During this procedure Clark had screamed out in pain as the knife entered into his flesh. As soon as the red Kryptonite was placed into his body he immediately began to feel the effects. The veins in his body went red as the Kryptonite traveled throughout his system. Clark's eyes flashed red and then his normal personality was gone. In its place was his alter ego Kal.

Meg being pleased with the result picked up the piece of green Kryptonite she had placed on the ground and stepped back far enough from Clark. She immediately saw his skin heal over where the wound had been made and thus sealing the red Kryptonite into his body.

Kal stood up and adjusted his clothing. Not much could be done since it had been ripped. He would have to go out and get something more appropriate. Kal thought that Clark had a horrible sense of fashion. At least this time upon being freed he was not wearing plaid or those bright primary colors. A suit was not the worst thing that he had been forced to wear. Clothing would have to wait until later since there was a more pressing issue at hand now.

"I don't know whether to kill you or thank you," Kal simply said.

"It is not like you could kill me. So how about you just say thank you?" Meg asked.

"If I made that body you are possessing explode with my heat vision could that kill you?" Kal asked.

"Let's not find out. Remember that I am the one who freed you from Clark Kent."

"True. Well then thank you for this lovely gift," Kal responded. "I won't kill you and I will leave your demon buddies alone, but just so we are clear I have no intention of helping you."

"I would rethink that if I were you. I know how to kill you, but you don't know how to kill me. Now there is not much I am going to be asking of you if you agree to help. For now all I am asking is to not go after Doomsday. Apparently he will have some big role after the apocalypse starts. No one has told me exactly what the grand plan is. Ever since my father was killed I have not had as major a role. All I know is that it is imperative for you to let him live. You can even help him if you want. It seems like he has been having fun. Oh and we need Sam as well so try not to kill him. You can do what you want with Dean."

"I'll think about your offer," Kal responded before leaving at super speed back to Smallville. He was going to go back to the farm, but did not think it was a good idea to run into Sam just yet. Kal had no intentions of hurting Sam. Even Clark had realized that Sam was on the edge between good and evil. Clark had trusted Sam and thought that the guy needed a non judgmental friend. Kal of course wanted to use Sam and his abilities. He would never allow himself to be used by a demon. He needed Sam to kill Meg. It only helped him that the demons wanted him alive as well. Kal could be free to roam the roam the world for the rest of his life without being under the thumb of a demon or by being suppressed by Clark Kent.

Instead of going to the farm, Kal decided to go find Lois. He figured she would probably be at the Talon about now. Clark had some secret crush on Lois and Kal didn't blame him. He too thought that Lois was attractive. Kal was not as naïve as Clark and knew that Lois had feelings for the farm boy.

Kal quickly found Lois at the Talon. She was eating some junk food and watching television. He actually decided to knock instead of just super speeding in. He didn't want to frighten her. Kal knew that sometimes subtlety was the way to go in some cases. He wasn't completely impulsive.

"Hey Lois," said Kal with an evil grin on his face when Lois opened the door.

"What are you doing here Smallville? I just saw you at the office not that long ago. Don't tell me you need my help with a story you are writing," said Lois. "Oh and wipe that stupid grin off your face."

"Have I ever told you how much I hate that nickname," replied Kal.

"Well if it fits farm boy,' Lois retorted.

Kal had decided that this was enough small talk. He brushed past Lois and closed the door behind him and locked it. He then grabbed Lois by the waist and pulled her against him and leaned in to kiss her. He was rewarded by a solid smack on the face that didn't hurt at all.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Smallville?" Lois asked angrily. It was not that she would mind kissing Clark, but this came on so suddenly. Plus she thought that he was still pining after Lana. She would not be anyone's rebound.

"Come on Lois, you know how hot you are. I want you," said Kal.

"You are just now realizing that I am hot? Lois asked. "Have you been drinking? What is wrong with you?"

"You are just now seeing the real me. I am not the same as the guy from Smallville that you know," responded Kal.

"Well then who are you? You sure look like the same Clark to me."

"Don't call me Clark," said Kal.

"Well then what should I call you?" Lois asked.

"Call me Kal. It is the name that I was born with," said Kal.

"Ahh so you are having an identity crisis right now," said Lois. "Well fine then. Tell me who you really are."

"I'll do better than that," said Kal. "I'll show you." Kal then swept Lois up into his arms and super sped out the door. He leaped over the buildings

in Smallville and didn't slow down until they reached the barn on the farm.

"I guess I can stop calling you Smallville," said Lois with a smile on her face. She wasn't scared at all since she had known Clark for years. She knew he would never hurt her and knew the kind of guy that he was.

"So how long ago were you affected by the meteor rocks?" Lois asked.

"I am from another planet called Krypton," Kal responded.

It was at this time that Sam came into the barn. He had been wandering around the farm and happened to hear everything that Clark had said. He had thought that Clark didn't want anyone else to know his secret.

"Clark is everything alright?" Sam asked.

"Did you know that Meg is actually quite a great girl? She gave me a wonderful gift."

Immediately Sam knew that he was not talking to the Clark he had gotten to know over the past couple of days. Sam wanted to know how Meg knew about red Kryptonite. He knew that Clark would regret his actions as soon as he was back in his right mind. Right now Sam didn't know how to proceed with the alien before him. He really wished that Dean was here with him right now. Sam had no idea if Clark would try to hurt the woman who was here or anyone else. Sam didn't have any of the green Kryptonite with him to even stop Clark. He didn't think that he would need to use it again. Sam saw Clark staring at him waiting for some kind of reaction.

"Oh yeah Meg can be great sometimes," said Sam while trying to keep all sarcasm from his voice. He needed to get to Dean and let him know what was going on. Sam didn't say any more and decided to wait to see what move Clark would make next. It ended up being Lois who spoke up.

"Isn't this the FBI agent who came by the Daily Planet the other day?" Lois asked.

"Oh he was only pretending to be an FBI agent. Sam and his brother like to play these little pretend games. Don't trust anything that he says Lois."

"Don't worry, I plan on keeping my distance," said Lois.

"Sam you may leave for now," said Kal. He didn't need Sam right now. What would Sam even do since his brother wasn't speaking to him? Kal figured he had nothing to worry about from the youngest Winchester.

The moment Sam got out of the barn he went as far away from there as he could and pulled out his cell phone. He dialed in Dean's number and waited. Sam could only hope that his brother would answer, which he did after a few rings.

"Dean we have a problem," said Sam quickly.

"What now?" Dean asked.

"I'm pretty sure that Clark has been infected by red Kryptonite," said Sam.

"Damnit," Dean swore.

"I need your help. Can you get as much green Kryptonite as possible and come to the farm? We can discuss our issues later or you can go back to ignoring me or whatever, but right now we need to stop Clark," Sam said in an almost neutral tone. He would not let on that he missed Dean and wanted things to go back to how they had been before. Right now he just needed backup.

"I'll be there as soon as I can. Maybe his friend Chloe will know more. She can also probably help me get some green Kryptonite. Don't do anything stupid until I get there," said Dean.

A/N: So here is the end of another chapter. Hope you all enjoyed it. I meant to get this chapter up sooner, but I have been super busy. There probably won't be a new chapter next week since I have midterms. As always I appreciate reviews. Until next time.


	7. Planning

Disclaimer: It gets even more depressing every time I have to say it. I do not own Supernatural or Smallville.

A/N: Sorry that it has taken me so long to update. I am a senior in college and this past semester was very stressful. On top of that I also have a job. Again I apologize for not updating until now. Hope you all enjoy the new chapter. Now onto chapter 7.

Chloe was on her way to visit Clark when she received a call from Dean. She knew it was Dean since she had added both him and Sam to her phone in case of an emergency. At first she was a little surprised that he would be calling, but then figured it would have something to do with the case they were working on.

"Hi Dean, what's up?" Chloe asked in a pleasant voice.

"Hey Chloe. Look we have a situation on our hands. Sam called and he said that he thinks that Clark has been infected with red Kryptonite. "

"How is he acting? I have seen him on red Kryptonite before. Is he basically himself but without any inhibitions? Chloe asked.

"I wasn't there so I don't know. You will have to talk to Sam to find out the details," Dean responded.

"Okay I'll call him now. Talk to you later." Chloe then hung up and proceeded to call up Sam.

"Hey this is Sam. Did Dean talk to you?" Sam asked.

"Yeah Dean just called me. What's going on? How is Clark acting? If it is red Kryptonite then he should basically be himself but without any inhibitions."

"Well he definitely doesn't have any inhibitions, but it is more than that. Is there anything that could turn him evil?" asked Sam.

"Nothing I know of would turn him evil. How did he become infected?"

"A demon named Meg was the one who gave him the red Kryptonite," said Sam.

"Can you find this demon and ask her about what she did to Clark?"

"I don't know where to begin looking. It is doubtful she would even tell me. Get me some more green Kryptonite and I will try to subdue Clark until we can find out exactly what is wrong with him."

"Where are you right now?" Chloe asked.

"After leaving the barn I went over to the Talon. A girl is with Clark but there was nothing I could do at the moment since he is just too powerful. I don't think he will hurt her. Meet me at the Talon and with the Kryptonite and we will figure out what to do from there." Sam hung up and took a sip of his latte. It was starting to go cold, but he barely noticed. There was too much on his mind. There was still the Doomsday problem to deal with. That was the whole reason that he and Dean had come to this part of the country. Now they had another problem that they had to deal with. Sam missed the days of just dealing with a vengeful spirit or vampire. Aliens were something completely new and there weren't any books that could really help them in this case.

Five minutes later Chloe showed up and sat down at the table that Sam was currently occupying. Sam noticed that she had a worried look on her face. They barely said anything to each other until five minutes after that when Dean entered the Talon and grudgingly took a seat at their table.

"I called Dean after we hung up. I figured that he should be here for the planning even if you two are having some difficulties right now." Chloe finally said.

"I guess that is for the best," Sam responded after thinking on it for a moment.

"I hope you know that I am here because we have to finish this case and we are stronger together. This doesn't mean that I have forgiven you," Dean said coldly.

"This whole situation is weird. After talking to Chloe on the phone I gave the Clark issue some thought and I have a theory," said Sam. He had indeed been thinking about what could turn Clark evil.

Chloe had no clue what the reason could be and hadn't even thought it was possible for Clark to suddenly turn evil. "What is your theory?" she asked.

"If red Kryptonite could not turn him evil then there is only one logical explanation," said Sam. He paused for a moment before continuing on. "I have demon blood in me that allows me to have certain powers. I am only human and technically I should be evil right now. I have seen plenty of others like me turn evil because of the demon blood inside of them." Sam looked down and avoided making eye contact with either Dean or Chloe. "It is possible that when Meg infected Clark with red Kryptonite she also added in her own blood. The combination of the two could have made Clark the way he is now. The Kryptonite would take away any inhibitions he had and then he would be vulnerable to the effects of demon blood. Since he isn't human it wouldn't seem likely that it would affect him the same way it would a human. It is the only explanation I can think of." With that Sam was finished with his theory.

The three of them sat in silence for a few moments. Dean nodded his head after thinking this theory through. It sounded plausible to him. Chloe had a blank look on her face since she still didn't really understand demons or the power of demon's blood. She did however understand the effect that red kryptonite has on Clark.

"Is there any way to tell if he also has demon blood in him now?" asked Chloe.

"The best way would be to ask Meg. There could be a way to summon her and ask her. I can always ask Ruby is she knows how to get Meg here," replied Sam without glancing at his brother.

"I don't want that demon bitch involved. If she helps then I am leaving," Dean said seriously.

"Dean this may be the only way. Do you have any other ideas?" Sam asked.

"No, but that doesn't mean I like this plan. Plus do you really want to summon Meg? Can't you do your research thing?" Dean asked already knowing what the answer would be.

"Sure just let me get out my book on aliens that mentions the effects of demon blood mixed with red Kryptonite. That will give us all the answers," Sam replied sarcastically.

"Guys stop fighting," Chloe interjected. "Personally I think we should just go with Sam's plan. We have nothing better to go on. We need to get Clark back to his normal self. There is too much trouble going on for us to have to worry about Clark being a threat as well."

"Guess I'm outnumbered. Summon the bitch and let's get this over with quickly," Dean said with reluctant resignation in his voice.

"First we should prepare an area to hold Meg. If we cover the barn in Devil's traps and summon her there that should work," said Sam.

"Just one problem with that," added Chloe.

"What's that?" asked Sam.

"Clark will probably be there," replied Chloe.

"Get some green Kryptonite and restrain him while we deal with Meg," answered Dean.

"Fine, let's go do this," said Chloe.

After the plan was made the three of them headed back towards the farm. Chloe kept a small stash of Kryptonite for these types of occasions. She hated that she had to but she knew that her best friend was powerful. Unfortunately there were times when she had to cause her friend pain.

No one talked through the car ride. When they finally approached the barn it seemed like all three of them were sharing the same tense feelings. None of them really knew what to do. This was a new experience for both the hunters and the best friend of an alien.

When the three of them approached the barn they were not surprised to see Clark already inside. Dean took the green Kryptonite from Chloe and started to approach the possibly demonic alien first. He couldn't let his little brother or a girl who had no experience with demons be the ones to do this task.

Kal- el heard the footsteps of three people approaching. He could guess who was coming and his x-ray proved him right. He also saw what Dean took from Chloe. Kal-el wondered if they really thought that would work. Even if he hadn't seen the exchange he would know not to get near them.

"Welcome back," Kal-el greeted them in a cheery voice. "Feel free to stay awhile, but first let's get rid of what you're holding Dean. It's not very nice to bring something like that into the home of a Kryptonian."

Dean held the Kryptonite out, hoping that he was close to enough for Clark to feel the effects. Unfortunately Clark was too far away for him to feel anything. The Kryptonite than exploded into nothingness as Clark's heat vision came into contact with it. "Damnit," Dean swore loudly. They probably should have figured that Clark would know they would try to use Kryptonite on him again. They were now officially screwed.

"There now we can talk more comfortably," Kal-el said after blasting the Kryptonite with his heat vision.

"Maybe more comfortable for you," said Sam.

"Clark what made you like this?" Chloe asked. "You are not acting like yourself. We know it has to be more than just the Kryptonite affecting you."

"I-I don't know," Kal-el stopped to think about himself. He had long since learned how he got when affected by red Kryptonite. He did have to admit that he felt different. Honestly at this moment he was having doubts about himself. He was distancing himself from the farm boy even though he had those memories. He knew how he was supposed to feel about Chloe, but he couldn't feel it right now. Kal-el had no idea who he was supposed to be right now. The doubts were slowly starting to leave him as his moment of almost clarity began to leave him.

"H-Help me," Clark managed to get out before returning to his alternate persona.

"Clark I know you are in there. We think you have been affected by demon blood. Sam has demon blood in him too but he is human and you aren't. We think that you are reacting differently because of a combination of demon blood and red Kryptonite. You have to fight this. This is not who you are," Chloe said passionately.

"Clark, please let us help you. We need your cooperation in order to do so. If you let the demon blood control you than you can never go back to being yourself again. I have to try everyday not to let the demon blood inside of me turn me evil," said Sam.

"What can a few humans do to me?" Kal-el asked. "I am more powerful than you can imagine. Your only weapon against me has failed. " Kal-el did hear Chloe and Sam's words and could feel some of the affects wearing off. There seemed to be two voices inside his head now. He heard Clark trying to gain control but not being quite strong enough to defeat the other voice that was telling him to destroy the humans before him after he had some fun with them.

"RUN!" Clark shouted. "I can't hang on."

Chloe began to run and Sam and Dean followed after her. She jumped into the back seat of the car while Dean and Sam hurried into the front seats. Dean sped away and only once they were a good distance from the farm and not by anything in particular did he stop.

Dean was the first one to speak. "What do you think happened back there?"

"I think our plan epically failed," responded Sam.

"I know how to cure Clark," Chloe replied with a slight grin on her face.

"You couldn't have mentioned this earlier?" Dean asked.

"I only just figured it out after Clark told us to run and that he couldn't hang on. There is a chance that it won't work but I think that black Kryptonite might cure Clark," responded Chloe.

"What does black Kryptonite do?" Sam asked.

"Jor-el, Clark's biological father took him away for a few months a couple of years ago. When Clark returned he thought he was Kal-el. He had never even heard of Clark. He had absolutely no memory of his previous life. Mrs. Kent was given some black Kryptonite by someone. She placed it on his chest and apparently Clark fought this other self and was able to gain back control of his body. We know for sure that Clark is still in there. The red Kryptonite and demon blood are inside him since there is no visible piece of jewelry. Maybe the affects will go away if black Kryptonite can counter the combination of red Kryptonite and demon blood," said Chloe.

The whole time Chloe was speaking, Sam and Dean just sat there listening intently. Neither one wanted to interrupt her. Sam gave Dean a look that said the plan was great in theory.

"Where do we even get black Kryptonite from?" Sam asked. This was the part he was skeptical about.

"I'm not sure. It is possible that Virgil Swan's facility might have some. He was the expert on anything Kryptonian before he died. We can go look around but we will have to be careful. There is no way they would actually let us into that facility. His death was suspicious and it would look bad if we were caught poking around," said Chloe.

"No problem," Dean and Sam responded at the same time. It was Dean who continued. "Don't you remember what Sam and I are best at? If the death was recent, than we can show our fake badges, and get a nice look around."

"You don't know what you are looking for," said Chloe spotting an error in their plan.

"If this Swan guy was doing research on Kryptonians and Krypton than he is bound to have made some notes. It possible he has even labeled everything. If there is any black Kryptonite there than it shouldn't be too hard to find," said Sam.

"Go get ready. I'm going to go visit Lois to check in on her. I don't think there is any way to explain away what has happened. She knows the truth now about Clark and she did not find out about his heritage in a good way. Call me if you are able to find the black Kryptonite and we will make a plan from there," Chloe said in a take charge kind of way. "Ummm can you drop me off at the Talon before you go?"

"Sure no problem," Dean said while starting up his beloved Impala.

A/N: Here we are at the end of another chapter. Once again I apologize for this taking so long. I do have to admit that I ran into some writer's block before. After a few months of not writing I was able to figure out what I wanted to happen next. I will update again as soon as I am able to. As always I love to hear what you think of the story so keep the comments coming.


	8. Black Kryptonite

Disclaimer: Blah blah blah I do not own Supernatural or Smallville.

A/N: I apologize for this chapter taking so long. As I stated in previous chapters I have been busy with school. Well I just graduated from college and have a lot of free time now. So besides going to work I have nothing else to do. So expect to see chapters more often now. Now time to continue onto chapter 8.

Chloe found Lois back at the Talon like she had expected to. When she let herself into the apartment above the coffee shop, she saw Lois sitting on the couch staring off into space. This looked like very strange behavior for Lois and Chloe was worried about her cousin.

"Lois are you alright?" Chloe asked and then continued on without waiting for a response. "I don't know what Clark told you or showed you, but he is not himself right now. If you have any questions, than I will answer them for you. It seems like it is time for you to know the whole truth.

"How long have you known Clark's secret?" Lois asked.

"Umm I kind of stumbled upon his secret by accident in high school. I didn't know the full truth until my freshman year of college," responded Chloe.

"How could you keep something this huge from your cousin?" asked Lois with a hint of hurt in her voice.

"It wasn't my secret to tell. It was hard to keep Clark a secret especially with all of my reporter instincts. I promised him that I wouldn't say anything. If it makes you feel better he didn't want friends to know because he feels that anyone knowing his secret puts them in the danger. "Chloe said and was glad to see some of hurt leave Lois' face.

Lois was hesitant to ask more, but she had been given the go ahead by Chloe to ask more about Clark. "Does Clark act differently around those who know his secret or is there something wrong with him?"

"Clark has been infected by something that is making him the way he is right now. I don't think he would have told you about himself if he had been in his right mind. Those two new guys you saw are helping me try to get Clark back to normal."

"What is normal for Clark?" Lois asked now uncertain whether or not she really even knew the farm boy she had once lived with.

"You know what is normal for Clark. He is the same guy that you have known for years now. The only difference is his heritage, the fact that he has powers, and his hero complex," said Chloe with a small smile on her face.

"No I don't know what is normal for Clark since he has been hiding a chunk of his life from me. I was starting to develop feelings for him and now I don't know who he is. Despite everything I am still falling for him. He isn't even human, so how could it ever work between the two of us?" Lois asked with a small sob present in her voice.

"Talk to Clark when he is himself again. I know he was starting to fall for you as well. Now that his secret is out, you two need to talk about what kind of future you two could have together. Sam, Dean, and I are trying our best to get the old Clark back."

"Well I guess I am going to help as well. Clark may be some super powered alien, but he still is a small town farm boy who is probably in way over his head right now. Plus if he really does have feelings for me than maybe I can get through to him. Let's go get Smallville back." Lois declared and sprang up from the couch. She checked her face in the mirror in the bathroom and then returned to Chloe with her purse in her hand. "Let's go."

Chloe followed after Lois until they stepped out the front of the Talon. Chloe noticed Lois looking around not quite sure where to go. "Sam and Dean are picking up something we need that may help Clark. How about we head to the farm since there is a good chance Clark might be there. Sam and Dean shouldn't be too much longer and maybe you can get passed Kal-el and reach Clark."

"Sounds good," replied Lois in a firm voice. "I'll drive and get us there quicker than Clark can run."

Meanwhile back on the farm, Kal-el had managed to capture a demon. He was sure it was one who worked for Meg. This nameless demon had been a spy, but not a very good one since he had been caught.

"Why have you been following me?" Kal-el asked the demon.

"Why should I tell you anything? Even with all of the improvements Meg had made to you, you still are not what we would have hoped for."

"Idiot. You just told me why. So Meg doesn't think I am quite up to her standards. There isn't much she can do to me. Once someone has used Kryptonite against me I am always on my guard around that person afterwards. She should know by now that nothing else can hurt me. "Kal-el wandered away from the demon as he was speaking. At the time he definitely felt powerful. He felt like he could take over the world. Why had he always hid from the world when he should have been leading the weak humans?

"If you are done with me than I will just be on my way now," nameless demon said when it appeared that Kal-el was finished talking.

"Sorry if I gave off some impression that I was going to let you go. I won't make that mistake in the future." Kal-el let the beams of fire shoot from his eyes and watched as the body exploded. Kal-el had not known that there was still a person alive inside of that body, nor did he care.

Dean and Sam had gone straight to where Virgil Swan was last known to keep all of his files on Krypton and on Clark. Surprisingly there was no one in the building when they arrived. They kept their fake badges on them just in case someone decided to show up while they were still looking around. It wouldn't do anyone any good if they were arrested for trespassing.

After looking around for an hour they managed to find out quite a bit about their friend Clark. Nothing useful was found that could help them in their present situation. Sam and Dean split up the areas and met back in the middle of the room with nothing to show for their effort.

"Why didn't this Swan guy keep anything useful around in case Clark went off the deep end?" Dean rhetorically asked.

"Dean, nowhere did I find anything that called Clark by his earth name. It seems like this Swan guy kept all of his notes in just a way that only someone who already knew about Clark would know that these notes were about him. All of this was out in the open. There has to be something more substantial that is hidden and not out in the open like these files," Sam calmly reasoned.

"Dude you are such a nerd. Well if you are so smart than you find the black Kryptonite yourself."

"Fine I will. I found Swan's laptop, but it has many layers of protection on it. It should take me about a half hour to hack through everything," said Sam.

"Well get to it geek boy," retorted Dean.

"Fine. You can either sit quietly or keep looking if you want," replied Sam.

Sam sat down at Swan's desk and opened up the laptop. Getting through the password was difficult enough. Then there were all of the different encryptions to get through as well. Getting through to the actual files took much longer than his estimated time of a half hour. Dean's pacing had been distracting enough, but his brother became way too obnoxious when he started singing some Metallica.

"If you are this bored than why not go look around some more. Your pacing and singing are not helping me to work any faster," Sam said irritably.

"I thought you said it would only take you a half hour? You have been typing away for over an hour now," Dean replied soundly equally irritable.

"Well this guy had so much protection on his computer that it is taking longer than I thought it would. I don't think I have ever come across something this difficult to crack before. I am almost through so just hang out a bit longer."

After another ten minutes, Sam finally found what he was looking for. There were files that detailed meetings that Swan had with Clark, personal information about Clark, and the location of black Kryptonite.

"Got it," said Sam as he wrote down the location where they could find the black Kryptonite.

"Awesome. Where do we find this stuff?" Dean asked.

"We need to go to the Kawatche caves. There should be some black Kryptonite hidden in there. Apparently we just need to dig right under a picture of a two headed figure."

"Okay. So we go dig in the cave and then we go to the farm to see if Clark is there. Maybe we can put an end to this today and get back to the job we originally came here for," said Dean.

"Shouldn't we go get Chloe before going to meet up with Clark? Sam asked. "She did want to be a part of this."

"She is a civilian. It is best if it is just us hunters who go," stated Dean.

"Chloe is this guy's best friend. I think it would be better if we got her first," retorted Sam.

"I'm the driver so I say who we do or do not pick up. Now let's get to this cave. You wasted enough time on that computer," said Dean while starting to walk from the room.

Sometimes Sam got so frustrated with his brother. He still followed and did as Dean said, but he was not happy about leaving Chloe out of the loop at this point.

Chloe and Lois had made it to the farm long after they had originally decided to leave. They had made the decision to wait and see if Sam and Dean would get back with what they needed. Plus they did not actually have a plan. When they felt like they had waited long enough, the two of them went out to the farm.

Upon arriving at the farm, they at first did not see Clark at all. Eventually they found him sitting in the loft in the barn. The look on Clark's face was blank, so they were unable to tell how he was feeling or what he was thinking.

When Clark turned his head to face them, they knew that they were in trouble. Clark had a wicked grin upon his face at the site of them. Before Chloe knew it she was tied to a chair and Lois was in Clark's arms.

"When are you going to give up?" Clark asked the tied up Chloe. "Did you think that bringing Lois would save you? Lois is the one person I have no intention of hurting. When I take over this planet she shall rule by my side as my queen. Sure she is a weak, useless, pathetic human, but I cannot overcome the feelings that Clark has for her. An added bonus is that I should be able to bring about an heir who has all of my strengths and none of my weaknesses. Of course this is all just theory, but why should pieces of Krypton hurt a child of mine if they are part human as well? Listen to me ramble on. I really need to work on that. I just feel the need to chat since it is so liberating to finally be who I was always meant to be.

"Clark if you are in there than please listen to me. This is not who you are meant to be. You are supposed to be a hero. How can you let yourself be taken over like this? You are not the Clark that I know and lo…care about," pleaded Lois passionately.

A visible struggle was going on within Clark. Lois thought she almost saw the Clark she knew looking out from behind the cold eyes of the man holding her. As quickly as that look appeared it then disappeared. Clark had not been able to gain control and now Kal-el was pissed. "Keep your mouth shut or I will gag you."

A moment later Sam and Dean entered the barn and were shocked to see Chloe tied to a chair and Lois in the arms of Kal-el.

"Now that everyone is here the party can finally begin," declared Kal-el. "Now here is what is going to happen. If you Winchesters do not do everything I say than I will kill both of these girls. Would you really want their blood on your hands?"

"We will do what you want, just don't hurt them," Sam replied while holding his hands up in the surrender position. Dean followed his brother's lead and put his hands up as well.

"Good. Now I want you two to tie Lois up. Make the bonds tight so that she can't escape. After you two are done with that I want Dean to then tie Sam up. Understand the plan guys?"

"Yeah we got it you son of a bitch," answered Dean angrily.

"Watch your mouth and get on with your task," snapped Kal-el.

Dean and Sam walked over to Lois with rope in their hands. Sam pulled up a chair and made Lois sit down. Dean leaned over Lois and began wrapping the rope around her.

"Wait!" Lois cried out. "Kal-el, can I talk to you a minute?"

"I can hear you just fine from here," replied Kal-el.

"It's something private that I don't want the others to know," replied Lois.

"Sam, Dean, go stand in opposite corners and don't you dare move from the spots or I will snaps your necks in less than a second," commanded Kal-el. Once Kal-el saw Sam and Dean move to opposite corners of the barn, he proceeded over to where Lois was sitting. "Now what was so important that the others couldn't here?"

"I don't care what you have become. No matter what, you are still the one that I care about. I don't care at all about these two men. I will be your queen if you spare Chloe."

Kal-el at first thought this could be some trick, but the look in Lois' eyes was sincere. She had no reason to care about these two strangers and of course she would want to save her cousin. "Your terms are acceptable," replied Kal-el.

Lois warily stood up and moved a step towards Kal-el. She went up on her toes so that she could reach the lips that she longed to kiss. The kiss was at first one sided until after a few moments she could feel Kal-el respond. Once she was sure that Kal-el was entirely focused on the kiss, Lois drew out a piece of black Kryptonite from her pocket and placed it on Kal-el chest. Lois had moved so that it would appear she was merely trying to get closer to Kal-el. Within a moment Kal-el knew what Lois had done, but it was now too late for him to do anything about it.

Two sides of Clark began to battle each other. One was the Clark that they all knew and the other was pure evil. Clark looked around at those who were gathered in the barn and found the strengths to destroy this evil half of himself much the same as he had back in the Kawatche caves when it had been his mother who had placed the black Kryptonite on his chest.

Clark collapsed to the ground unconscious and everyone was unsure what to expect when Clark would eventually wake up. Sam went to go untie Chloe as Lois sat on the ground next to Clark. Dean stayed in a corner not wanting to be in the way. He didn't particularly like Clark even when he was good and Sam was taking care of Chloe.

No one said anything until Clark woke up fifteen minutes after collapsing. It was Lois who was the first one to break the silence. "Are you back to being the same old farm boy or are you still evil?"

"I'm me again. I'm sorry everyone. I knew what was going on, but it felt like I was a prisoner in my own body. I couldn't do anything except watch. It felt like there was someone inside my body with me. Red Kryptonite has never done that before."

"Clark, the way you describe the feeling sounds a lot like demonic possession. I had never considered the possibility that you were actually possessed. It is possible that instead of the demon blood we think was in you giving you special powers like it does for me, the blood somehow put you into a type of possession. Who knows what actually happened, but all that matters is that you are back to normal now," Sam tried to explain.

"I guess that makes sense," Clark replied even though he was confused and hadn't understood much of what Sam had said.

"Do you think that I could maybe have some time alone with Lois?" Clark looked over at Chloe as he asked this.

"Sure thing Clark. We're glad you are yourself again. The boys and I will just head into your house while the two of you talk," replied Chloe. She left the barn for the house and Sam and Dean followed her out.

"Lois I don't expect you to mean what you said while I was possessed. I'm not human and you are. If there was something building between us you don't have to feel bad about feeling differently about me now that you know the truth. I will understand," Clark looked down at the ground the whole time he was speaking. He couldn't bear to look into Lois' eyes and see rejection or even hatred there.

"Clark I did mean what I said. I don't care if you are human or an alien. As long as you are one of the good guys that is all that matters. Yeah I am kind of freaked about the whole alien thing, but I have had time to think and you are still the same guy who freaked out when I walked in on him in the shower years ago. You weren't freaked because you have tentacles, right?"

At this Clark laughed loudly. He wasn't able to answer until he got his laughter under control. "Of course I don't have tentacles. I look completely human. The only thing that makes me different from humans is the powers that I have. I don't have green skin or huge eyes. My parents sent me to earth instead of another planet because Kryptonians look like humans."

"Okay Smallville. I was only kidding about the tentacle thing. So where do we go from here? Are you mad that I know your secret?"

"I'm not mad. I would have told you before but I wanted to protect you. I was also afraid of what you would think of me. "

"You don't have to worry about protecting me. No one will come after me because I am going to run your whole story in the Daily Planet…kidding."

Clark was about to flip out until he heard the kidding part. "Lois, are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

"You can't have a heart attack. So don't even try that Smallville. Expect me to make many alien jokes to you. This is your punishment for thinking that I needed to be protected."

Clark smiled up at Lois knowing that he deserved whatever she had to say. Plus she wouldn't be the Lois he knew unless she teased him. Now the jokes would be about being an alien instead of being a farm boy from a small town.

"Come on let's go find the others. Now that all my drama is done we still have to deal with Doomsday," said Clark as he stood up.

A/N: So here ends the chapter. Clark is finally back to normal and the gang should be back on track for dealing with their Doomsday problem. Hope you all enjoyed the chapter. I will start working on the next chapter in about a week. I took a break from unpacking from college to write this chapter.


	9. Doomsday

A/N: So I am very sorry that I have not updated in so long. My laptop had some important keys that were broken and typing out a story while having to copy and paste letters did not seem appealing to me at all. Since it has been awhile since I have worked on this story I have kind of lost interest in the Doomsday storyline. I started this story while he was in the show and now I find myself getting bored with the concept of him. I am going to change the story from this point on. I am not going to focus on Doomsday much but he will still have a role in the story. I am finding a new direction to go in.

So here is the long awaited chapter.

Ch. 9: Doomsday

It had been just over a week since Clark had been freed of his slight demonic possession. No one could come up with any new leads on how to deal with Doomsday. The killings were still going on, but Doomsday continued to be one step ahead of Clark and the Winchesters. A new member in the form of Lois had been added to the gang.

Clark, Lois, Chloe, Sam, and Dean found themselves sitting around the Kent's living room with not much to say. The five of them were having a meeting to go over any new material there could be and go over all the facts they already had. Everything led them back to suspecting that Davis Bloom was Doomsday. No one could prove it, but recently Davis had disappeared and this made the gang even more suspicious of the paramedic.

"So this is all we are doing? Sitting around here and speculating on this guy when he could be out there killing someone right now?" Lois asked in an exasperated tone.

"Lois, a lot of what we do is not all action. A big part of the process is doing research so that we are prepared to fight whatever we come across without getting our asses handed to us." Dean told Lois. "Of course research is not my favorite part. I would rather be out there, gun in hand fighting the sons of bitches. Sam here is the one who loves to do research.

"I'm just getting so bored. I thought this was going to be more exciting." Lois said before sinking low on the couch and resting her head on Clark's shoulder.

While everyone was going over all the facts they had collected, Lois let her thoughts wander back to the past week and the beginning of her relationship with Clark. Now that the action was over with for the moment she really couldn't see any difference in Clark. She tried to see him as a different person now that she knew his secret, but she was failing to see anything. Clark was still the same person she knew except for the fact that he had super powers and was an alien. She was enjoying her time with her new boyfriend. That word just sounded strange in her head. Years ago when she first met Clark she never would have thought that they would become a couple. Someone it did seem right in a way. Although she was now realizing that she had a thing for the hero types. First there had been AC and then Ollie.

"Earth to Lois." Clark waved his hand in front of Lois' face to bring her out of thoughts. It did not appear like she had even been paying attention.

"What? Huh? Oh right Doomsday." Lois knew she had not concealed her lack of focus well. "What were you saying?"

"We were just coming up with a plan of what to do tonight." Clark replied. "I am going to patrol Metropolis. Dean is also going to be patrolling. Chloe and Sam are going to hack into the files the police have and try to get a lead on where Doomsday is. Would you be willing to stay at the Daily Planet and see if you can pick up anything from that end?"

"Sure, sounds great." Lois replied.

That evening everyone was in their designated spots. Sam and Chloe were at the Isis foundation while Lois was at the Daily Planet. Clark stationed himself in the middle of the city and was keeping to the top of the buildings while Dean took to the streets.

Dean was on the phone with Clark while they were waiting. Even Dean knew that he wouldn't be a match for something as powerful as Doomsday. Clark had been vague about what they were actually supposed to do if they faced Doomsday. Clark had his super powers to rely on, but the rest of them were humans without powers…except for Sam. Dean didn't think that Sam's powers would work against a creature so powerful.

"I want you to tell me what your plan is if you come across Doomsday?" Dean demanded over the phone.

"I wanted everyone to think that I had a good plan but I don't. I wanted everyone to think that I did so that they wouldn't worry. I don't even know what his weaknesses are. I think my one shot would be trapping him in the phantom zone, but that could only be a temporary solution."

Dean really thought that Clark had a plan. Dean did not expect what he had heard. "Well what if trapping him in that zone thing doesn't work?"

"Then I don't know what else to do. " Clark replied lamely. "I wish that I could help him. Davis never seemed to be that bad of a guy. What if he is just facing that same situation that I was just last week?"

"You didn't kill anyone. If you had than I would have done my best to kill you. Monsters like that shouldn't be allowed to roam around. I don't think like the idea of my brother being around normal people."

"That is being way too harsh. Sam seems like a good guy who wants to help."

"Whatever. Let's drop this for now and focus on Doomsday. I'll deal with my brother and our issues when this is over."

With that they both said their goodbyes and went back to patrolling the city. That night no one found any trace of Doomsday and there hadn't been any murders committed by the elusive monster. A few days later on their fourth night of the routine they had set up on the first night they had a breakthrough. Davis Bloom had returned to work at the hospital. Chloe was the one who had alerted them to the return of their potential Doomsday. Davis had called Chloe and according to Chloe, Davis had not sounded well at all. She described it as him barely keeping it together. Of course this didn't make him a monster, but it made everyone even more suspicious.

That day Chloe found herself at the hospital looking for Davis. It had been around 4:00pm when she had arrived. After an hour she spotted him in his uniform. It looked like he had just finished up for the day. She waved him over so that she could speak to him.

"Chloe, you should not have come here." David worriedly said.

"Why should I not be here? We are friends, aren't we?" Chloe responded.

"I'm not safe to be around. I have so much rage inside of me right now and I don't know what to do. I have tried to suppress it with pills and trying to do what is right, but these ways aren't working anymore. The only time I feel somewhat calm is when you are around."

"I'm here for you if you need me." Chloe knew that she needed to stall for time until Clark could get to her. She needed to find a way to keep Davis in her sight and keep him from killing anyone. Hopefully she wouldn't end up in the morgue tonight. "Let's go get dinner or something. You can tell me all that has been going on in your life lately. Maybe I can help. I did have plans with some friends tonight but I can text them and reschedule for another night."

"There is no need to do that. You should just keep your distance." Davis found himself wanting to be around Chloe more than anything, but he was afraid of what he could do to her.

"Come to my place tonight. I'll make you a nice meal and we can chat."

"Well….alright. I have a few things to finish up here. What time should I come by?" Davis asked.

"Come by at 8:00pm. I should have almost everything ready by then." Chloe gave him a small smile before walking off to find her car.

Clark, Dean, Sam, and Lois were all at the farm when Chloe called them. They had been getting prepared to go out again that night. There hadn't been much preparation to do at all. They were all together merely for moral support. Sam and Dean were sitting on opposite sides of the room from each other while Lois had been lounging on the couch with Clark. It was Clark who had answered the phone and he was relieved to hear Chloe's voice on the other end since she hadn't shown up at the farm that day.

"Chloe, where have you been all day?" Clark asked with apparent relief in his voice.

"I ran into Davis at the hospital today. " Chloe then proceeded to tell Clark of the conversation she had with the Davis and the fact that he was coming to dinner at eight. "Here is what I want the rest of you to do while the two of us are eating. Clark, I want you to stay on the roof above my place and keep watch over us, but make sure you stay hidden and that Davis doesn't know you are there. I want Dean and Sam to be ready outside the Talon with any weapon available to them that could maybe hurt Davis if he turns out to be Doomsday. They could bring the standard items like guns, knives, Kryptonite. Have them bring anything that could be of use even if it seems silly. I don't really know what to have Lois do. Maybe have her stay at the Daily Planet in case Davis never shows up."

"Breathe Chloe. I'm think I got all of that, but you were going a mile a minute. I would hate to see you with my super speed." Clark gave a tiny laugh at his small joke. He was trying to make the situation seem light even though what was about to happen could end up killing them all. " See you in a bit."

Clark had no intentions of killing Davis even if it turned out he was Doomsday which now seemed to be the truth. Clark went to the loft in the garage and collected the key to opening the phantom zone. After sticking it in his pocket he returned to the living room to tell everyone the plan. He had zipped off to the barn at super speed as soon as he had hung up with Chloe.

"Lois I am going to run you over to the Daily Planet quickly. I want you to wait there for further instructions. I want Sam and Dean to come with me to the Talon. Davis is going to have dinner with Chloe there at eight. We don't have much time to make a plan. Lois if no one calls you by ten than I want you to call John Jones. He is the only other one who will understand the situation. If the three of us die tonight than he could be our only other hope. I know it may feel like you are getting left behind but we need someone who will know what is happening. Plus I don't want to risk you."

"Shut up Smallville. I'll wait at the Daily Planet because I honestly don't know what I could do against Doomsday. You are not going to die because you still need to take me on a proper date when all of this is over. "Lois planted a kiss on Clark's lips and then jumped into his arms. "Let's go Smallville. You two don't die either. Oh and nothing better happen to my cousin or you are all in serious trouble. Doomsday will seem like nothing compared to me."

Clark ran to the Daily Planet with Lois in his arms. He gave her one long passionate kiss before heading back to the farm. The trip did not take him long at all and in the time he had been away, Sam and Dean had not spoken a word.

"Alright you two, gather all the weapons you can find. Doomsday is Kryptonian so there is a good chance that Kryptonite will work against him. It is almost eight now. I'm going to get there early and wait. I'll call you two when he gets there. I then want you two to guard the door. If all goes according to plan, than the two of you should not have to do anything."

At five past eight, Clark was perched on top of the Talon watching Davis Bloom enter the establishment. Once Davis had disappeared inside, Clark called Dean and Sam to let them know it was now safe to guard the door. Clark switched on his x-ray vision so that he could keep an eye on what was going on inside. He also made sure that he had his super hearing tuned into the apartment. If anything happened inside than Clark could be there at Chloe's side instantly.

Inside the apartment, Chloe was just finishing up making spaghetti, garlic bread, and some corn when there was a knock at the door. When Chloe opened the door, Davis was waiting there with a single yellow flower in his hand which he was holding out to her.

"Hey Davis. Come on in."

"Here, this flower is for you."

"Thanks." Chloe smiled and took the flower before stepping to the side so that Davis could enter the apartment.

"Something smells good. What are we having?" Davis asked.

"Nothing special. We are having spaghetti, garlic bread, and corn. Everything is all set except for mixing the sauce in. You can go have a seat at the table." Chloe instructed.

Most of the meal was held in silence. Chloe wasn't really sure what to say to the person she suspected to be an evil alien. He had been her friend and that is what made this whole thing so horrible. She could have easily enjoyed being in the company of Davis while they shared a meal together. Chloe wasn't sure why Davis was being so silent. It seemed like he was having a hard time keeping his cool. He kept his head down and appeared to be shaking.

"Are you alright?" Chloe asked.

"I just need a moment." Davis responded with apparent strain in his voice.

"Davis, look at me. Let me help you. You came here to talk to me so say something."

Davis looked up at Chloe with glowing red eyes. He could feel the rage building and Chloe's presence was definitely not helping. He knew that she had betrayed him. He knew that others were waiting for him while Chloe distracted him. He had almost hoped that she could be the one to save him. Now he was through with trying. He was going to embrace who he was meant to be.

"You can tell your friends they can come in if they want. It is rude for them to lurk outside."

Since Clark had been listening in this whole time he got inside as quickly as he could. He now had proof that Davis was Doomsday. The red eyes had confirmed their fears. Clark was now standing between Chloe and Davis.

"I am going to take a wild guess and say that you are Doomsday. Am I right?" Clark asked Davis.

"You would be correct. I have to say that I am disappointed in Chloe. First she betrays me and then she gets her friends who help when they will only get slaughtered. I know you are not human Clark, but you are no match for me. "

At this point it seemed to be very difficult for Davis to maintain his human form. Clark supposed that Davis was using all his willpower to keep from changing. Clark saw something cross Davis' face that he had not expected. Pain and regret. "

"I'll let Chloe leave here. She is the one person I don't want to kill. Despite her betrayal to me I can't hate her. "Davis saw the genuine tears in Chloe's eyes on his behalf. He was now torn between Davis and Doomsday. There was only one decision that could be made. "So what do you plan to do with me? Kill me?"

"No." Clark simply replied.

"Then what was the point of this? You should kill me? Why won't you kill me?" Davis asked.

"That is not my way. You…"

"Need some help?" Dean asked as he barged in with Sam right behind him. "We got bored of waiting. Did we interrupt?"

Clark ignored the intrusion and continued with what he was going to say. "I want to help you Davis. We should have been brothers. We are both Kryptonian. We are the only ones left. Everything should have been different."

"I'm not like you Clark. I wasn't born to loving parents who then sent me to Earth to save my life. I was a created thing who was sent to destroy. I shouldn't even exist. Take your best shot now. I will give you that much. If you fail then I will kill you and your friends and everyone on this planet."

"I will not kill you. I am going to send you to another world. You will be where you belong. I'm sorry that I couldn't save you." Clark then opened the portal to the phantom zone. "Go in and see for yourself. I promise you I am not lying. This is somewhere better for you. You can be yourself in this place with no worries."

Davis felt himself being pulled in. He had to admit what Clark had done was for the best. Maybe someday he could control his rage and go back to being the paramedic that he had been. That was until he found himself in a strange world. Not the kind of world that anyone would willingly go to. It was a frozen wasteland filled with the worst that his eyes could he. He now knew that this would be his prison and not his salvation. From that moment on, Doomsday lost everything that was human about him and vowed to seek revenge on the one who had sent him here. He would find a way out and kill Clark and all who been a part of the plan.

Back at the talon, the room suddenly seemed empty with the lack of Davis. Clark felt bad for what he had done, but he knew that he did the right thing. Chloe was crying tears of sadness over the loss of her friends and tears of relief for the fact that she, Clark, Sam, and Dean had made it through this alive. Sam felt bad that someone who had been good had gone evil and that made him think about what he could possibly turn into. Dean was just glad that the job was done and sorry that he couldn't have done more. The four of them took a few moments of silence before deciding what was to be done next.

Clark went and retrieved Lois from the Daily Planet and before hardly any time had passed the whole group was back at the farm in the living room. Lois had been relieved when Clark had picked her up and learned that everyone was safe and that Doomsday was gone.

"So I guess Sam and I should get back on the road. We usually don't stay in one place this long," said Dean.

"At least spend the night. It is too late to leave now and you probably don't even know where you are going next," replied Clark.

"Fine we will stay one more night. You cool with that Sam."

"Sound great to me. I was kind of hoping we could stick around a little bit longer instead of rushing off right away, said Sam.

"One day and that we are gone." Dean argued.

At that point everyone got ready for bed after the stressful day they had. A good night sleep is what they all needed. Plans for what comes next would be made in the morning. For now there was nothing to worry about, except for Chloe's Brainiac problem, and Sam's demon blood addiction, and the upcoming apocalypse. For now there were no immediate problems.

A/N: So here ended chapter 9. I hope that everyone enjoyed it. The story is not over yet. I just wanted to end the Doomsday storyline. He may come back or he may not. Stay tuned for what comes next. As always I appreciate anyone who read this and I love to read reviews.

On another note I wanted to say something about Davis. I never saw him as being a completely awful person even when he turned into Doomsday. I wanted to show some redeeming quality about him and wanted him out of the picture for now in a non-violent way.


	10. Not another one

Ch.10

Not another one

A/N: It has been forever since I have updated. Had the worst writer's block and didn't know what to do with this story. I can't make any promises about quick updates from this point on but here is a new chapter. I like to read and write crossovers but typically don't like there to be too many in one place. Well this is now going to be the exception. I won't wreck the surprise here but will give some information at the end of the chapter in case readers don't know anything about who I am adding to the story.

The Doctor was at the console of the TARDIS when there was a large disturbance detected from Earth. "What now, old girl?" The Doctor asked his beloved spaceship in a slightly annoyed voiced. He had just returned from a trip to Mars that had not gone so well. All he had been looking for was a bit of fun. He was on his own and had no one to share his adventures with. Rose was off in that parallel Earth with his clone, Martha wanted to stay on Earth working for Unit, Jack had Torchwood, and Donna had no memory of him. At first being alone didn't seem so bad since there was no one he had to watch out for. There was also no one there to stop him. Sometimes he needs to be stopped as Donna had once told him.

The continued beeping of his TARDIS console brought the Doctor out of his deep and sad thoughts. According to the screen a portal to another dimension had just been opened up in Smallville, Kansas. The Doctor wondered what could possibly be happening out in the middle of nowhere. Surely there couldn't be any alien activity happening in a cornfield. At that the Doctor had to give a small smile thinking of the alien stereotype. Well if there wasn't an alien there now then there was about to be as soon as he materialized there.

Back at the Kent farm the Winchesters were just about to head off and were in the process of saying goodbye to Clark, Lois, and Chloe. "Clark it has been good meeting you but now I think it is time we went back to our own lives fighting off monsters and demons," said Dean. "Make sure to keep in touch," said Sam shaking hands with the three they were leaving.

"Bye guys. Don't be strangers," said Lois in farewell.

"Thanks for all of your help," said Clark.

"See ya," said Chloe as the two Winchesters started to walk to their Impala.

It seemed strange that the two Winchesters were finally going to be getting back on the road. They had been in Smallville for longer than they had originally planned. Usually a case didn't take this long. They walked back to their car and Dean slid behind the wheel of his beloved Impala. Dean was glad for the chance to be able to drive for a long distance again. Driving usually helped him with whatever mood he happened to be in since driving relaxed him. Dean turned on a classic rock station and backed out of the driveway as Sam gave one last wave of farewell.

The Doctor has meant for the TARDIS to materialize in a cornfield. Unfortunately the TARDIS didn't always like to obey his instructions and materialized in the middle of a road with a black Impala heading straight for them. "Well might as well go meet the locals," said the Doctor to himself. The Doctor pulled on his long brown coat and stepped out of the TARDIS and onto some unknown road in Smallville. In front of the Doctor stood two young men who had just exited the black car pointing guns at him. "Oi! Lower the guns why don't you. Those things make me nervous," The Doctor called out to the two men on the road.

Dean and Sam had been on their way out of Smallville when a blue wooden box just appeared in front of the Impala. Dean was so startled that he slammed on the breaks. Thankfully he didn't run into the Police box. Dean would have had no clue what the thing was except for that it said Police public call box on the outside.

"Since when can the police appear out of thin air?" Dean asked his younger brother.

"I don't think the police can do that," replied Sam after he had finally managed to keep his mouth from hanging open.

"So would you say we have guns at the ready?" asked Dean.

"I think that would probably be the best plan. I doubt whatever comes out of that thing will actually be a police officer," answered Sam.

To both the Winchesters surprise a skinny man wearing a brown pinstriped suit, long brown jacket, and converse sneakers. He had brown hair that was standing up in all different directions. He was currently shouting to them in a British accent. However, they did not lower their guns as this was definitely not the police and they had no intention of taking instructions from this man.

"Who the hell are you? Dean demanded. "Keep your hands where I can see them." Dean kept his gun steadily pointed at the man with Sam doing the same to the side of him.

The Doctor raised his hands in the air and sighed. "Blimey, I just had to go and materialize in front of two gun toting humans. Couldn't just continue on my way or land hidden somewhere," the Doctor mumbled to himself.

Unfortunately for the Doctor the Winchesters heard what he was mumbling. Only a non human would refer to others as human. "Should I rephrase my question to say what the hell are you? Dean shouted.

"I'm the Doctor."

"We didn't ask for your job description," retorted Sam.

"You wanted to know who I was so I told you. I'm the Doctor," replied the Doctor.

"Doctor is not a name. Think you need to add some more to that. Doctor Who? Sam asked.

The Doctor smiled in spite of the situation. He never got tired of hearing people ask Doctor who. "I'm just called the Doctor."

"Alright Doctor, where are you from?" Dean asked." You've basically admitted that you're not human and that box behind you kind of gives it away as well. Normal people don't just appear out of nowhere."

"Oh I'm from here and there and nowhere important. I'm just a bit of a traveler. Picked up a signal from around here and thought I might check it out. Curiosity does tend to get the better of me. Somehow I always end up at gun point. You can put those down you know. Is it very fair to aim a gun at someone unarmed? Then again that usually does seem to be what happens when you're me. Never carry a gun myself as I can't stand the thought of carrying a weapon. Also comes in handy to say I'm unarmed and then actually be unarmed unless the other person is armed and planning to shoot me. After all I have been through it would be a little embarrassing to be shot in Kansas be two humans who I innocently happened across instead of by some powerful alien enemy already out for my life. Either way that just leads to regeneration and I'm starting to run a bit short on those," The Doctor finished babbling and just stood smiling at the confused looks of the two men.

"Did you understand a single word of that, Sam?" Dean asked his younger brother.

Sam was feeling very confused as he now knew his brother was. Before answering he tried to remember everything that was just said. Sam knew the man was obviously very pleased to have confused them if that insane grin told them anything. "I think I caught most of that," Sam slowly answered his brother as he was still trying to piece everything together. Sam kept watch over the strange man as he whispered to his brother. "From what I can gather he is a traveler who is unarmed and wants us to put the guns down."

"Dean, lower your gun but don't put it away," instructed Sam loud enough so that the other man could hear him.

"Lovely," replied the Doctor with another smile. "So I would love to stay and chat but I must be on my way. Now don't raise your guns again I am just pulling out my sonic screwdriver. I am going to attempt to try and find the direction the signal came from. Even if it is too late I should still be able to get a trace of where it was coming from. How often do portals just open up in Kansas?"

"Portals?" Sam and Dean asked at the same time.

"A portal was opened up from here to another dimension," replied the Doctor." Just need to find it and maybe check out which dimension it opened up into. Portal searching should make for an exciting afternoon. Now I must really be on my way unless you two happen to know about this portal which is unlikely because of the way you reacted to me."

The Doctor was paying attention to his sonic screwdriver and started to walk towards the direction where the signal had come from not at first realizing he was heading towards the two men who had raised their guns again. He looked up to find a gun in his face. "Not this again."

"You're not heading in this direction," said Dean angrily. "You can get right back into that blue box and leave and never come back or you can try to continue on and find yourself dead."

"Don't even try to go this way," added Sam.

"Now why would you two not mind me leaving but not want me to go the way you obviously just came from? The Doctor asked more to himself that the two in front of him. "Maybe you two do know what happened around here. It is obvious that you two didn't actually produce the portal unless you stumbled across some alien technology by mistake but that doesn't seem like it is the case. My best guess is that you are trying to protect someone or something. I am guessing it was that someone who opened up the portal. You two didn't seem too surprised by me materializing here except for the fact that I materialized here. You two have probably seen some unusual occurrences and that have made you be on guard at all times. You two have the look of people who have had seen hard times. Now I see you two gaping at me and I now know I am right about all of the above. Don't underestimate someone who is clever and knows how to use their senses to understand what is around them. Now would you care to escort me to this someone you are protecting?"

"Dude you need to stop rambling. It is too frigging hard to understand you if you are talking a mile a minute," yelled a frustrated Dean. "You talk to him, Sam."

"So you want to meet whoever opened up this portal, right?" Sam asked.

"That would be correct," replied the Doctor.

"We will take you to him. Our friend can take care of himself so if you cause any problems we will leave you at his mercy. Is that clear?

"Of course," The Doctor replied. He was finally going to be able to get on with what he came here for. Smallville must be small if the first two humans he came across knew what was going on.

"I don't want him in my car and I don't want him getting back into that freaky box thing of his," said Dean quietly to Sam. "Plus should we really be taking this guy to Clark? We just left the farm and now we are bringing another problem his way."

"Will you let us tie you up, Doctor? I think that is the only way Dean will let you in his car," asked Sam.

"No problem… You know I never caught your names. Here we have been gabbing and you two never even introduced yourselves. You know that is quite rude. I've been told I am quite rude sometimes so I guess I can't complain. You can introduce yourselves as I'm being tied up and deposited in your car. I don't really fancy leaving the TARDIS out in the middle of the road like this. Knowing you two I am not going to be able to get inside it and I'm sure you two wouldn't come inside even if I asked nicely," rambled the Doctor.

"If we tell you who we are will you shut up? Dean asked exasperated.

"I can try to shut up but that usually doesn't last long," said the Doctor.

"I'm Dean and this is my younger brother Sam. We are hunters of the supernatural. We kill what needs killing."

"Well that's no good," answered the Doctor. "How do you know what needs killing? What paranormal things are you hunting? How do you know you are not hunting innocent creatures? I've done my share of killing but only as a last resort. You two seem to go after trouble. That's no good at all."

"Thought you were going to keep quiet?" asked Dean.

"I tried I really did but you can't expect a guy to shut up when something like that is dropped on him," replied the Doctor. "How about you just call this mate of yours and get him down here. Sound good?"

"He is not our mate. Why does everyone think we're gay?" Dean asked Sam.

"Dean, I think he said mate as in friend, replied Sam with a small laugh at his brother.

"You're correct," answered the Doctor. "Usually just stick to London when I'm on Earth. Need be careful with what I say here."

"Dean, watch the Doctor for a moment while I call Clark," Sam called out over his shoulder as he walked away from the scene a little ways to make the phone call.

Clark was just sitting on the couch with Lois watching a movie and eating some sandwiches for lunch. Chloe had gone home after the Winchesters had left so he finally had some alone time to spend with his new girlfriend. They had been alone maybe twenty minutes when the phone rang. "Sorry Lois."

"Hello, Clark speaking."

"Clark this is Sam we have a situation."

"How can there be a situation? You two just left here," asked Clark.

"Some guy just materialized out of thin air in a blue box and is pretty weird. We are just a little way down the road from your place. Could you bring your truck in case we need to haul that box somewhere?" asked Sam.

"Fine. I'll be there in a few minutes." Clark responded before hanging up.

"Lois, there is some situation happening down the road with the Winchesters that they need help with. It kind of sounds like the Winchesters are holding some guy prisoner not too far from here. I'm going to go check it out. Please stay here since I don't know what the situation is," said Clark rather quickly, hoping to avoid a mad Lois.

"Hurry back and try not to get too involved in something dangerous," said Lois as she stood up to give Clark a goodbye kiss.

Clark got into his truck and drove down the road until he saw a black Impala in front of him. In front of the car he could see Sam and Dean keeping watch over some guy standing in front of a blue box. Clark got out of the car to go stand by his friends and find out what was happening. As Clark was approaching he kept his ears open. He could have sworn he was hearing two hearts. He then ran an x-ray to see if he was correct. Everything about this man was definitely not human except for his outward appearance.

Clark approached the man and stood right in front of him. He was definitely much closer than the Winchesters had dared to get. Instead of being hostile like his friends had been he would try a friendly approach. Clark held out his hand and shook hands with the spiky haired guy in the brown suit. "Hi, I'm Clark Kent."

"Nice to meet you. I'm called the Doctor. Finally I get to meet someone who is not so rude and doesn't feel the need to point a gun at an unarmed man."

"Doctor if you don't mind I want to load your box onto my truck and then we can all go somewhere and chat. Dean and Sam will put their guns away and everything will be civilized. There are just a couple things we need to sort out before we go," said Clark.

"Sounds reasonable. What do you want to know Clark?" asked the Doctor.

"Are you willing to confirm that you're not human?" Clark asked the Doctor.

"Of course I'm not human. I'm pretty sure your friends figured that out. I'm an alien," replied the Doctor.

"You're pretty quick to admit that you're an alien," exclaimed Clark.

"No reason to hide the fact. I arrived here in a spaceship that defies Earth logic and I have been a bit too casual referring to your friends as human which of course sets me apart from Earthlings," explained the Doctor calmly.

"Are you here to invade Earth or cause harm to anyone on this planet?" asked Clark.

"Of course not!" The Doctor exclaimed loudly. "I've put a lot of work into this planet. Now why are you asking these questions as if they are a formality? Are you the one designated to welcome aliens if they happen to land in a cornfield out here?"

"Like you I am not originally from this planet but have lived here most of my life and consider myself an honorary human," Clark said despite the fact that he hardly ever told his secret to anyone and now he was telling a complete stranger. "What did you mean by you have put a lot of work into this planet?"

"I have just saved this place a lot. Plus I have quite a few human friends," replied the Doctor casually." Now I wondered if you were from Earth. Just something about you seemed off. What is your planet of origin?"

"Krypton. It was destroyed when I was a baby. My parents built a spaceship and sent me here. The Kent family adopted me after finding me and my spaceship in a cornfield," Clark sadly replied.

"So you're the last of your kind too," mumbled the Doctor to himself. "Never heard of the planet Krypton but then again one can't know of every single planet out there. " I'm from Gallifrey which was destroyed in a war. To my knowledge I am the only Time Lord left." The Doctor paused for a moment before continuing on. "So I am guessing you are quite a bit younger than me. I'm guessing you are actually the age you look judging by the way you described your family here. I don't remember exactly how old I am. I am probably somewhere in my thousands but I like to keep on saying I am in my nine hundreds. Being over a thousand just seems so old. It is so hard to keep track sometimes with all the traveling I do. Sorry I got off topic didn't I? That tends to happen sometimes. Used to get hit by my friend Donna every time I started rambling on…" The Doctor immediately quit talking. He didn't want to think about his past companions anymore. It made him feel too lonely and too old.

After seeing the pained expression on the Doctor's face Clark decided it was time to get him back to the house. "Sam I am going to load up the blue box and take the Doctor in the truck. You and Dean can start on back to the house. Will you just warn Lois about what is going on?"

"Sure thing, Clark," responded Sam surprised he was being spoken to. Clark had not said anything to him or Dean upon arriving. They had thought Clark could handle the situation so the both of them had thought it best to just keep quiet. Now the two of them got back into the Impala and started back to the farm they had left not too long ago.

"Now if you give me a hand I think we can manage to tilt it into your truck," suggested the Doctor.

"You can't lift it by yourself?" Clark asked surprised. He figured another alien would have some kind of powers like himself.

"Do I look like I can lift that thing alone?" The Doctor asked with a chuckle. His face soon dropped as he saw Clark lift up the TARDIS and set it down in the truck acting as if the spaceship weighed nothing.

"Shall we get going back to the farm to continue our chat?" Clark asked.

"Yeah I think that is a great idea," replied the Doctor with a frown on his face. He quickly switched to a smile. "Allons-y!"

"Huh?" Clark asked.

"Let's go," replied the Doctor.

The two of them both climbed into the truck and headed to the Kent farm where they were going to have a very interesting conversation. Both the aliens were curious about the other one.

A/N: So another chapter finished. After writing this I am super motivated again to write. I loved writing for The Doctor. In case anyone doesn't know The Doctor comes from the popular British science fiction show Doctor Who which has been on since the 1960s. For those who know Doctor Who then you have realized that I am writing the tenth Doctor, David Tennant. To those who have no idea what that means you will find out more next chapter or you can go watch Doctor Who which is a fantastic show. I suggest starting with the new series which started back in 2005 and go through the present episodes and then go back to watch the classic series.


	11. All aboard the TARDIS

Disclaimer: Forgot to put a disclaimer on the last chapter. Sadly I do not own Smallville, Supernatural, or Doctor Who. I am just a fan who likes to use their imagination.

Ch.11 All aboard the TARDIS

Sam and Dean had just arrived back at the farm and were proceeding to head up the driveway to the house. They gave each other a look before knocking on the door they had walked out of not too long ago.

"Well you guys sure didn't stay away long," remarked Lois upon seeing the Winchesters at the door. "Come on in and tell me what is happening."

"Hey Lois," the two brothers responded as they entered the house.

"So come on. What's going on?" Lois asked.

"It is kind of hard to explain," Sam began. "We were on our way out of town when this blue police box thing just kind of appeared out of nowhere. The strangest guy who seemed a bit eccentric came out of it and did a bit of rambling. Clark talked to this guy for a bit before me left. From what we could hear it seems like this guy is an alien."

"Why is it that there is another alien in Smallville?" Lois asked the question that had been on Sam and Dean's minds as well. The brothers merely shrugged at the question as they did not have any guesses. This prompted Lois to keep digging for info. "Did he say anything about why he was here or what he wanted? Anything at all?"

"Wasn't he looking for a portal or something?" Dean asked his brother.

"Yeah he did say that," responded Sam. "Do you think he was looking for that portal Clark opened up to the Phantom Zone?"

"What other portals would there be in Smallville?" Lois asked in a slightly sarcastic voice.

Sam was just about to try to respond when the front door opened and in walked Clark followed by the Doctor.

"Lois I would like for you to meet the Doctor. Doctor this is my girlfriend Lois Lane," said Clark introducing the newcomer to his new girlfriend. "Have Sam and Dean filled you in?

"Sort of," responded Lois. "There is still more I would like to know."

"I think there is more we all would like to know," said Clark. "Doctor, can you please tell us more about yourself and why you are here."

"Well…where to begin," began the Doctor. "You've been around as long as I have and it gets harder to condense your life into a quick telling." The Doctor grinned and looked around at the three humans and one alien before him. He had missed just popping into places and people's lives. He loved to see ordinary people going about their lives. This lot didn't seem too ordinary though, thought the Doctor as a small frown appeared on his face. There were two hunters of the supernatural and an alien together in a house with this Lois Lane who was still an unknown to him besides the fact that she was the girlfriend of Clark. His best bet was to just be friendly and forthcoming. "First off I just have to say that this is a lovely house. It looks very normal."

"Doctor, please try to stay focused," said Clark.

"Right. No time for formalities. Straight to business then," responded the Doctor in a slightly less friendly tone before regaining the smile on his face. "So as all of you apart from Clark here have probably not heard, I am a Time Lord from the planet of Gallifrey which no longer exists. That blue box that is currently in the driveway is my spaceship called the TARDIS. I am roughly around a thousand years old. I like to travel for fun but usually end up getting caught in the middle of something huge." The Doctor took a quick breath before continuing on. "I think those are all the important details. I'm curious about Clark here. No one should be able to lift up the TARDIS the way you just did."

Clark hadn't even given a thought to lifting the TARDIS onto the truck once he found out the Doctor was not from Earth. He had just assumed that other aliens would have similar powers. "Apparently being on Earth gives me powers I would not have if I was back on my own planet. I really don't know much more than that."

"Powers? As in more than one power?" The Doctor asked with a hint of worry in his voice. "What kind of powers do you have?"

This was what Clark did not want to answer. Clark felt he had given enough away enough about himself. However, since this guy already knew he was an alien there wasn't any harm in explaining himself a bit further. "I am basically indestructible, super strong, incredibly fast, have x-ray vision, heat vision, super hearing, and super breath. It seems like it is only a matter of time before I start flying."

"No one should have that much power," responded the Doctor in a grave voice with a serious look upon his face. "Well not like there is anything that can be done about that. You seem like a nice enough boy," continued the Doctor but with a complete one eighty in his tone and features.

"Doctor, what kind of abilities do you have? Lois asked. "Clark shared about himself to you. I think you should return the favor."

"Why not," responded the Doctor. "Obviously you have all caught on that my kind has long lives. It is possible that we can live for quite a long time. Not really sure how long though. Who really keeps track of their age once they past five hundred? When a Time Lord is about to die we have this little trick that cheats death. We are able to regenerate. I can literally change every cell in my body to heal myself. The catch to this is that I can only do it a certain number of times and each time my body completely changes as does my personality." The Doctor stopped to let this much sink in before continuing on. "I am on my tenth body right now. I was a bit disappointed at first that I wasn't ginger but maybe next time. I discovered early on in this regeneration that I am rude. Anyways, my looks do not reflect my age. Back when I was young and only a few hundred years old or so I looked like an old grumpy man.

"Wait, wait, wait," Dean cut in. "Are you trying to tell us you are just some old dude who uses some kind of alien thing to make himself look young?

"Exactly! Only not really. No, not at all," replied the Doctor. "I have no control over what I am going to look like. Shall I continue?" When the Doctor saw nods from everyone in the room he decided to keep on talking. It was kind of fun to explain this stuff to some fresh minds. "I don't like to regenerate and I would like to keep this body for a couple hundred years at least but apparently I am going to die soon. Don't know if I will regenerate. Will just have to wait and find out." The Doctor did not want to dwell on his impending death or regeneration. That was not why he was here. "So I would like to know more about this portal that you opened up around here. The signal from it was strong enough to reach my ship. I wouldn't open to often if I were you. Who knows what else you could bring here. Not all aliens are like me."

"We know not all aliens are kind," said Lois slightly offended that this stranger would think they were so naïve.

"I never said I was kind. I've done unspeakable things and caused the genocide of my own people. Never mistake me for being kind," responded the Doctor with a dark look on his face before going back to his act of being silly.

Panic was suddenly flowing through the minds of everyone in the room. They were pretty much all thinking you should not let your guard down just because someone seems friendly. Since Clark was obviously the strongest, he gestured for everyone to get behind him. He was ready in case the Doctor tried anything.

"Clark, it is nice to see you ready to defend your human friends and girlfriend. That is a very good sign. You don't need to bother though. I have no intention of harming anyone in this room. I was merely pointing out that I am not kind. I am friendly, and I am a protector of this planet among many. Everyone gets one chance and if they blow that chance than they are responsible for their fate." The Doctor was thinking maybe he had gone a bit far. He needed to not get his Time Lord victorious attitude. That was a mistake he could never make again. "So what this portal you opened up for?"

Clark had not moved away from in front of his friends and girlfriend. If this Doctor turned violent he would do anything possible to save them. "There was a paramedic who turned out to be an evil creation of the worst enemy of my planet. I opened up the portal to the Phantom Zone and imprisoned him there. The Phantom Zone was created by my father so only a blood relative of his can let anyone out. I wanted to save him but didn't know how. I will never take someone's life no matter what they have done."

"You're young and full of ideals that are noble. You think I like killing? I only do it if there is no other option. I am against violence and don't even carry a weapon. I don't have powers like you do," replied the Doctor."

"Death is never the only option," responded Clark.

"Dude, let's just go. Clark has this under control. I don't want to ask about the spaceship." Dean suddenly realized that his whispering was not quite as quiet as his brother's. "Sorry."

"Could you have been any louder?" Sam asked.

"What about my spaceship?" The Doctor asked having only heard the end of Dean's sentence.

"Nothing," mumbled Dean.

"I just had a quick question about your spaceship," said Sam as he elbowed his brother in the ribs. "Sorry for interrupting this ethical debate. For the record Doctor, I agree with you. Sometimes there is no other alternative. My question is about the size of your ship. How can you stand to travel in that thing? Isn't it super cramped?"

"Oh it is a little roomier that it looks from the outside. Want to see?" Asked the Doctor. He really did love the reactions people gave upon seeing the inside of the TARDIS for the first time.

"I am not going to check out this dude's spaceship. I don't want to end up in outer space getting probed by ET here," complained Dean.

At this remark the Doctor let out a laugh. Humans really were his favorite species. They were so wonderfully amusing sometimes and their movies while completely inaccurate did make him giggle at its ridiculousness. "No worries, Dean. I am not like my good friend Jack and there will be no probing on the TARDIS." The Doctor was still laughing as he walked out the door with Clark and Sam hurrying out the door after him, followed by Lois, and then a very reluctant Dean.

"So we can only take a peek in there one at a time?" Lois asked for the back of the group.

The Doctor had just unlocked the door to his TARDIS and was waiting at the entrance for everyone else. "I think we all will be just able to squeeze in there, responded the Doctor still smiling. "Welcome to the TARDIS which stands for Time And Relative Dimension In Space. She can take you to anywhere and any when. Step on in and take a look around."

Sam and Dean being the first in after the Doctor were quite shocked at what they saw. Clark continued further into the ship looking at the console while Sam went back outside to circle the blue box before going back inside. Lois and Dean followed Sam back in this time and were tempted to repeat what Sam had just done.

The Doctor was now sitting in one of the yellow seats by the console with his feet propped up. "So any passing remarks on my TARDIS?" The Doctor asked the group.

"It's bigger on the inside," said Dean completely awestruck.

"Really? You don't say?" Said a smiling Doctor. "It is basically a whole other dimension stuck inside of this little blue box. In reality it isn't even a blue box. The chameleon circuit which allows the TARDIS to blend in with its surroundings broke back in my first body and the police box has grown on me." The Doctor did love it when people remarked on the size of the interior of his ship. "So anywhere you all would like to go? I've been on my own for a bit now and it gets a little lonely travelling around the universe alone. I'm not looking for new travelling companions, but one trip wouldn't hurt. Clark, before you ask, I will not take you to Krypton. I can't prevent the destruction of your planet. There is nothing I can do for you or your people so I don't want you to get your hopes up. As a Time Lord I have to follow certain rules. When I break the rules something bad happens."

Clark wondered how the Doctor knew exactly what he was going to ask. He felt disappointed and sad that he could have seen his mother and his planet and now he couldn't because of some stupid rule. "I don't care," Clark said before averting his gaze to check out more of the main room of the TARDIS.

"How about we check out…" The Doctor stopped mid-sentence when he heard something that made his two hearts skip a beat coming from the outside of the TARDIS. Clearly Clark heard it to as he was heading towards the door. "Clark, stop. You really don't want to see what is on the other side of that door. The Doctor looked at the outside of the TARDIS through a viewing screen on the console and saw representatives from some of his worst enemies. He saw Daleks, Cybermen, and Sontarans to name a few. The Doctor turned on a device that allowed him to speak to those surrounding his TARDIS. "So what brings all of you to Smallville? Isn't it a bit cliché for so many aliens to land in a cornfield?"

"The Doctor has been joined by the last son of Krypton, the future leader of a demon army, and the angel's favorite. We were told this time would come. Your enemies have banded against you to bring down this threat," said a random Dalek. "You will all be exterminated."

"Not today we won't be," yelled the Doctor. The Doctor turned off the device he had used to speak to those on the outside and set the coordinates on the TARDIS so that they would materialize out in space away from their enemies. Only trouble was there were multiple ships surrounding the Earth. The Doctor moved the TARDIS until they were out of view of the multiple alien ships.

"Did you just run away and leave the Earth in the hands of those monsters?" Dean asked, clearly furious.

"Did you have a better idea?" The Doctor asked with a hint of panic in his voice. "We run for now and make a plan. They are after us so I think the rest of Earth will be safe. What did they mean about the angel's favorite and the leader of a demon army? That was the only part I didn't understand."

"They meant us," said Sam. "It is apparently my destiny to lead an army of demons. I have demon blood inside of me and I have demonic powers. Dean was raised from hell by this angel Castiel and they are pretty good friends now. "

"That's not possible," sputtered the Doctor, frustrated by the fact that he did not understand what was happening. "There's no such thing as demons. The only angels I have ever heard of are the weeping angels and I don't think that is who you meant. This is all wrong. Clark, why have I never heard of you? You're good and powerful. You should be famous in the future but I've never heard of you. I would say I am in a parallel world but that can't be. How would my enemies get here as well?"

"Calm down Doctor." Clark was getting worried at the increasing rate in which the Doctor was freaking out. He couldn't deny that a time traveler would most definitely know who he was. The justice league had definitely known about him. He had to admit the Doctor most likely was in a parallel world. "Maybe whatever brought you here also brought your enemies? Someone could be trying to get you out of your comfort zone."

"It is very difficult to travel between parallel worlds. Before I would have said it was impossible but that was back before it happened to me before, a few times. Well I can worry about that later. Right now let's focus on these others who came across with me."

AN: So here ends another chapter. Hoped you all enjoyed it. I will have another update as soon as possible. Don't forget to hit that review button. I love to hear from those who read what I write.


	12. Enemies of the Earth

A/N: How long has it been since I have updated this story? Don't answer that. I had started working on other stories without updating this one. The main reason for the lack of updates is the fact that I have been really busy with school and work. I somehow have free time right now which is really surprising. I decided to use that time to write another chapter. This will be the final chapter of this story. I have run out of ideas and once this chapter is over, there is really not much else that needs to be said. Thank you to everyone who reviewed followed this story.

* * *

Ch. 12

Enemies of the Earth

The gang made up of the Doctor, Clark, Lois, Sam, and Dean were all standing around the TARDIS in absolute silence. The Doctor was currently trying to make this situation make sense in his head. Every time someone tried to say something the Doctor would give them a look that very clearly told them to be quiet while he was thinking.

"Aha!" The Doctor suddenly exclaimed which surprised everyone else in the consol room. "I think I might have figured out what is going on here. I can't be in a parallel world. The TARDIS would have reacted to entering a different universe unless the Phantom Zone being opened acted as a rip in time and space and displaced my ship along with my old enemies. Anyways, if this isn't a parallel world, than it is possible that someone has meddled with the past. I would have heard of Clark unless he doesn't go on to do anything special and that seems unlikely. "

Everyone in the room was staring at the crazed, pinstripe wearing alien. The Doctor kept mussing up his hair until it stood out at impossible angles. The Doctor was speaking so quickly and kept changing his mind and made it difficult for anyone to try to follow his train of thought. It was Dean who raised his hand and waved it in front of the Doctor's face to try to draw his attention.

"What the hell are you even talking about? Dean asked the Doctor who just seemed to notice that there were still people in the TARDIS.

"Right," began the Doctor. "Now that I think about it, it all seems pretty obvious. One of my enemies could have messed around with the time line so much that it created this outcome that I am only now realizing. All of you seem to be important people with big destinies. They must want to correct a mistake they made in the past by messing around with timelines," said the Doctor pausing for a breath and making sure everyone was keeping up. "What if Clark was supposed to die on Krypton? What if Dean and Sam were supposed to have died at some point or were never meant to become hunters. One small change in the past could have resulted in Clark coming to Earth or Dean and Sam becoming hunters. Even if that is the case, there is nothing that can be done about that now. The best we can do is move on; solve this problem, and everyone go back to their daily routine."

"I think I understood that," said Lois who received an incredulous look from Clark. "What? I have to deal with crazy ramblings when I interview people occasionally. "

"So these beings could be responsible for my whole planet being gone?" Clark questioned the Doctor.

"Yes, well no, well maybe," said the Doctor running a hand through his tousled hair once more. "It is a bit more complicated than that. Any of them could have gone back in time to your planet and made one small change that made the whole world take a different path. They could be indirectly responsible, but it seems unlikely they did everything themselves. The same goes for Sam and Dean. One small change can branch out into different possibilities which can create parallel universes. Every choice we make can create a parallel world. It is still possible I am in a parallel world, but I will worry about that later on. The point is that those who have developed time travel and do not follow the rules can damage or alter someone's timeline. "

"Right," said Dean. "So is this important? I know they could bring about the end of the world or whatever, but the reason doesn't really seem that important. We should be coming up with a plan to gank these evil sons of bitches."

"We can't just gank them, whatever that means," said the Doctor sternly. "These are the worst of the worst in the universe, but even though that is the case, we still have to try to reason with them first."

"You have got to be kidding me," said Dean turning away from the Doctor to look at his brother to see if he was having the same reaction.

"Does reasoning ever work with these aliens?" Sam asked the Doctor while giving Dean a look that said to not rush into shooting something that was so outside their comfort level.

"Well…no. Actually reasoning has never worked with this lot," said the Doctor truthfully. "That doesn't mean that we don't try."

"If it is not going to work, than why try?" Dean asked the Doctor.

"If we just go around killing beings without trying to reason with them first, than what makes us any better than them?" The Doctor asked, getting right up in Dean's face. "I could wipe out every single one of my enemies or go back in time and make sure they were never born, but I can't do that. Long ago I had the chance to stop the Daleks from ever being created, but I couldn't go through with it. I didn't have the right. As the years go by I find it harder and harder to show mercy, but I can't let myself become what I hate. If I stopped showing mercy or giving everyone a chance, than I would no longer be the Doctor. Everyone deserves a chance no matter who they are. So we talk to them first and if that doesn't work, than we come up with a new plan."

"Alright," said Dean who clearly did not want to infuriate the Time Lord further.

"Wow," said Sam who was impressed with the Doctor."

"Let's go talk to them," said Clark who agreed with the Doctor about giving everyone a chance.

"We are going to be smart about this," said the Doctor. "We will not go rushing out to meet them. I can project our voices through the TARDIS and that will let us communicate them while we are still safely inside the TARDIS. I doubt they could harm Clark, but the rest of you would be extremely vulnerable."

The Doctor went to the controls and punched in the coordinates to bring them back to their previous location on Earth. Immediately the enemies of the Doctor surrounded the TARDIS with their weapons ready to kill anyone foolish enough to leave the safety of the TARDIS.

"We have you surrounded, Doctor," said one of the many Daleks. "You shall all be exterminated."

"I don't think so," replied the Doctor. "How did you all get here?"

"The last son of Krypton brought us here," said one of the Cybermen.

"We found ourselves pulled through a doorway into this world," said a Sontaran. "We shall bring glory to the Sontaran race by eliminating all those who reside on this planet. Sontar ha!"

"Is that really what all of you want?" The Doctor asked while he viewed in enemies on a screen in the TARDIS. "If this isn't even the right world, than why not combine your efforts to getting back home?"

"Why should we allow this inferior species to live?" A Sontaran asked with real confusion in his voice.

It was at this point that the Doctor ceased communications with those outside the TARDIS. He turned away from his current companions and began running a scan. He was looking to see how many he would have to face to save the Earth this time. The Doctor estimated that there were at least 50,000 ships surrounding the Earth. There were more than just Daleks, Sontarans, and Cybermen. Those he was talking to at the moment were just the envoy sent to confront the Doctor.

"Doctor, what are we facing?" Lois asked as she tried to understand what she was seeing on the screen.

"We are currently surrounded by 50,000 enemy ships, all of which are heavily armed," said the Doctor who once more ran his hand through his already messy hair.

"How can we possibly fight 50,000 ships?" Dean asked, voicing the question that was on everyone's minds.

The Doctor stayed silent for a couple of minutes. There was only one way he could think of to save the Earth, but it was not something that Clark was going to like. It seemed to be the only way. He didn't think he would have any trouble convincing Dean and Sam. He even thought that Lois might go for the idea, but it was Clark who was going to immediately reject the idea.

The Doctor was about to explain his idea when Sam suddenly asked a very important question. "How do they know who we are? If they were brought here by Clark through some kind of doorway, than that means they should have arrived here roughly around the same time that you did, Doctor."

"Well that is where it gets complicated," said the Doctor. "I wasn't exactly pulled through like they were, I'm guessing. I followed a signal that the TARDIS had picked up and ended up here. It is always possible they were pulled through and ended up in the past. The Daleks would definitely be smart enough to find a way to locate who their enemies would be on this planet. They would want to get rid of any opposition they had. Me turning up just made them show up sooner."

"I guess that makes sense," replied Sam.

"Now I have an idea on how we can stop them and make it so that they never showed up in the first place," said the Doctor after seeing how defeated everyone looked at the prospect of fighting so many alien threats.

"Really?" Clark asked with a hopeful gleam in his eyes.

"You are not going to like my plan, Clark," the Doctor responded with a hint of sadness in his voice. "My plan is for us to time travel slightly into the past and stop past Clark from opening up the Phantom Zone."

"That means that I would have to kill Doomsday to stop him," said Clark with an air of defiance in his voice. "I can't do that."

"Wouldn't that create a paradox?" Sam asked cutting into the conversation. "The only reason you are here is because of the portal that opened.

"Excellent point, Sam," said the Doctor who was honestly impressed with the youngest Winchester. "I can find a way around that little technicality. I came here because of a signal. So if I send a signal to my past self, than everything should work out fine. It is difficult to get into a parallel world, but getting back home should not be a problem since it is just getting back to where I belong."

"So let's do this then and stop these evil sons of bitches," said a newly determined Dean.

"We are not killing anyone!" Clark yelled at the group.

"Would you rather kill one monster and save this whole planet or let everyone die?" The Doctor asked Clark after getting right up in his face and staring him in the eyes. "These are the options since we have no other way of defeating so many. Let me rephrase the question. Would you rather kill one monstrous enemy or 50,000 ships filled with your worst nightmares?"

"Clark, please listen to the Doctor," said Lois pleading with Clark as she clutched at his arm. "What he is saying makes sense."

"It seems I am outnumbered," said Clark with a heavy sigh. "I want no part of this."

"You are the only one who would stand any chance of defeating Doomsday," said Dean. "You can't back out on us now."

"Fine! Clark shouted. "Should I just become a murderer like the Doctor because we are out of options? Would that make you two hunters happy? You relish in killing anything that isn't quite human. What is one more? Why not kill me while you're at it."

"You went too far," said an angry Sam. "We are your friends even though we haven't known you very long. We are asking that you help us save this planet. None of us know how to go up against Daleks and everything else out there. We are not all indestructible like you are."

"Sorry," said Clark who had calmed down during Sam's rebuttal. "What will I become if I take a life?"

"You will be different, but that is not necessarily a bad thing," said the Doctor. "You just need to think about what is more important. Do you want to save countless innocent lives? Isn't it better to defeat one monster to save everyone? Does saving the planet conflict with your morals?"

"Is this what you do to people, Doctor?" Clark asked, just now understanding the Doctor. Clark knew that the Doctor never carried weapons, but did he make other people into his weapons?

"I'm trying to help," said the Doctor knowing just what Clark was thinking. Clark was not the first person to ask the Doctor a question like that.

"I will do what you ask, but after that I want you to leave and never return," said a resigned Clark.

"As you wish," said the Doctor. "Now we are going to have to time this perfectly. We need to get present Clark to the past when past Clark was just facing Doomsday, but without the two seeing each other. One of the rules is to never cross your own timeline. We need to be very careful."

All of the worst enemies of the Universe were still surrounding the TARDIS. No one paid any attention to them since right now they were not focus. If everything went according to plan, than their arrival and anything they had did since then would get reversed. The Doctor assured the group that the only ones who would remember would be themselves.

The group left immediately to take care of the problem. The Daleks, Sontarans, and Cybermen were surprised when the TARDIS suddenly vanished after being idle for awhile. They knew the Doctor was up to something and wouldn't just run away. They had all faced the Doctor too many times to believe he would give up. Unfortunately for them, they had no way of following the Doctor.

Once they were in the past, the Doctor analyzed Doomsday from afar before setting to work on a device. He would not explain the device to any of the current inhabitants of the TARDIS. That was mainly because all of them would not understand what he was making out of spare parts and weird gizmos.

Sam could have sworn he even saw a tea kettle and some string in the device the Doctor was creating, but that seemed ridiculous. He let the Doctor get on with his work since he doubted he would even understand what the Doctor was making.

"It's finished," said the Doctor pulling off his glasses and holding the device out for everyone to see.

"What does it do?" Clark asked the obvious question.

"I had a chance to run a scan on Doomsday and this device will cancel out some of his powers. I understand how strong he is, but if you can get close enough to put this device on him and activate it, then we will be able to take him down. As I was making this I had time to think about you, Clark. I should not question your morals and they are probably what will make you a great hero someday. All I am asking of you is to be fast enough to get this on Doomsday and activate it. The rest of us can handle the rest."

"Thank you, Doctor," said Clark who truly was thankful that he would not have to do any killing. He still didn't feel right about playing a part in the death of another, but he supposed this would be for the best.

"Tell me what happens tonight," the Doctor lightly commanded of the group.

"I was up on the roof while Chloe and Davis were inside her apartment having dinner," said Clark. "Sam and Dean were outside of the Talon waiting. Lois was at the Daily Planet." Clark then went on to explain the whole evening in great detail.

"This is going to be more difficult than I thought," said the Doctor. "The Clark on the roof is going to need to be distracted while present Clark attaches the device to Doomsday."

"I can go up and distract him," Lois offered. "I wasn't actually here so there would be no chance of running into myself."

"Perfect," said the Doctor. "Clark, attach and activate the device. I then want you to return to the TARDIS. Sam and Dean, I want you inside ready to strike the moment that Clark leaves. You will need to be hiding there early so you do not run into your past selves. You will then need to hide."

"What about you, Doctor?" Clark asked, annoyed that the Doctor had not included himself in this plan.

"I will be hiding nearby," said the Doctor. "I plan to use my sonic screwdriver to bring the device up to full capacity, just before the point of short circuiting. If all goes according to plan that should take place within the few seconds from you activating the device to Sam and Dean striking out. By the way, what are you going to use?"

"We have the colt and Ruby's knife," said Dean.

The Doctor was unsure about the methods of the Winchesters, but he decided to trust their judgment. The Doctor then told them it was time to go since it was already getting late. Doomsday would be there not long from now and then all the action would begin.

The group arrived well before the appointed time of the original meeting and took their places. First the Doctor ensured that he would not create a paradox by fiddling with the TARDIS and sending the signal to his past self to follow. He then went and hid. There were not many places to hide inside the Talon. Lois was currently on the rooftop distracting past Clark and the Winchesters were hiding inside as opposed to their past selves who were outside. Present Clark was hiding with the Doctor behind the counter where the coffee was served.

When eight o'clock rolled around, Davis entered the coffee shop and was on his way to knock on Chloe's door. Everyone was ready to act. "Now," mouthed the Doctor to Clark who took off at super speed and attached the device to Davis' back before speeding off to wait at the TARDIS. The Doctor then popped out from behind the counter with his sonic screwdriver already on and pointed at his created device. Before Sam and Dean even had a chance to act, Davis began to change before their eyes and turned into the horrible creature, Doomsday.

"What are you waiting for?" The Doctor quickly asked while his sonic screwdriver was still pointed at Doomsday.

Sam and Dean needed no further prompting before they sprung into action. Doomsday was disoriented by the sudden change and didn't notice in time the two hunters racing towards him. Dean dropped to the ground and fired off a shot from the colt, hitting Doomsday in the chest while Sam ducked down behind Doomsday and drove Ruby's knife deep into Doomsday's side.

Sam and Dean seeing the effects begin to take effect quickly hid themselves before their past selves rushed into the room after hearing the commotion. The Doctor hid as well so as to not draw the hunter's attention to himself. The Clark from the past sped into the room just moments after and saw that Doomsday was now suffering. The monstrous part of himself exploded away leaving only an unharmed Davis behind.

"Dude, what the hell just happened?" Dean asked Sam and Clark who had just witnessed the same thing they had.

Since the present Clark was already back at the TARDIS, all the Doctor had to worry about was the two sets of Winchesters meeting. He spoke in a voice low enough that only the past Clark could hear. "I need you to trust me and not ask why right now," said the Doctor. "I'm a time traveler and future versions of the Winchesters are here and cannot by any means meet their past selves. Please get them out of here and I will tell you anything you want to know."

Clark had picked up the voice speaking quietly to him right away. He had already noticed that there were three extra people in the room despite the fact that there were four additional heartbeats.

"Guys, thanks for your help, but something weird has happened here that was not expected," said Clark turning to the two hunters. "Can you please head back to the farm? I can handle this from here."

Once the past Winchesters were gone, the Doctor and the two Winchesters from the future stepped out into the open giving Clark quite a shock.

"What is happening?" A thoroughly confused Clark asked.

"The action you were going to take was going to open up a portal to a parallel Universe, in which all of the worst aliens you can imagine would have poured through. You are about to meet me soon and we, along with the Winchesters and Lois travel back in time to change the outcome," the Doctor quickly explained. "Now we need to take care of our friend Davis. The part of him that was Doomsday is now gone for good. I just need to erase his memories of his time as Doomsday and he can get back to his normal life."

The Doctor approached Davis who had stayed silent and was watching everyone in the room. "I know you couldn't control what you were doing and that is why you get another chance," said the Doctor explaining himself to the former enemy. "You are lucky that your transformations happened the way they did. This allowed me to create a device that would separate you from your alter ego. When you transformed this last time, the creature you became was killed, leaving you unharmed. I want to take your memories away so that you can go back to your old life before all this started. You will not remember anything having to do with Doomsday."

Davis merely nodded since he was still at a loss for words. The Doctor placed his hands to Davis' temples and closed his eyes. He quickly picked through all the memories of Davis' alter ego and erased all traces of the creature he was. Davis then passed out and the Doctor with the help of Clark placed him on one of the sofas in the room.

" I still don't understand what is happening or why you have two hearts and were able to do what you did to Davis," Clark confessed to the stranger who had managed to help Davis.

"The future has been changed and your future selves are now going to have two sets of memories. You have all been in my time machine which is going to allow you to remember the events that happened tonight two different ways. I need to get the future you, Winchesters, and Lois back to the time they are meant to be in. The past Winchesters didn't meet me so I am relying on you to make sure everything runs smoothly when you meet me for the first time. Do not let on that you met me tonight."

"Of course," said Clark. "I think I am looking forward to meeting you in the future."

"Go see to Chloe while I get everyone back to the future," said the Doctor.

The Doctor beckoned the Winchesters and they got Lois before heading back to the TARDIS where Clark was currently waiting with an uncertain look on his face.

"So I am guessing everything went according to plan and Doomsday is dead," stated Clark who was disappointed they had to kill someone who had once been a good person.

"Doomsday is dead, but Davis is just fine and will not remember his time as Doomsday," said the Doctor who smiled when he saw the look on Clark's face. "Your past self knows what happened so very soon you will know as well just what happened. I need to get you all back now and then I am sorry to say that I must be on my way back to my own Universe."

Everyone was back in the TARDIS and once they were back to the moment they had left, the Doctor left the TARDIS with the others to make sure that everything was back to normal. He was sorry that he would have to leave, but this Universe had its own protectors and he was still needed in his own despite the fact that he felt so totally alone at the moment.

"The world is safe for now and that means I must be on my way," said the Doctor to the group. "I hate long goodbyes. You are all amazing and are just what this planet needs. Stay good and maybe someday I'll end up back here to check how everything is going."

"Thank you, Doctor," said Clark holding out his hand to the fellow alien. The Doctor shook his hand and also with the rest of the group as well.

"Bye," said the Doctor with a wave before heading back into his TARDIS. The TARDIS dematerialized and thankfully the Doctor was able to follow the signal back to his own Universe. Clark was now left with Lois, Dean, and Sam.

"I guess it is time for us to go as well," said Sam. "If you ever need any help with something, feel free to call us."

"I will and you guys call me if you ever need any help," said Clark. "Thanks for all you have done. I hope the two of you work everything out and find some sense of normalcy along the way."

"We'll try," said Dean. "Now enough chick flick moments. We need to get on the road before it gets too late." The two Winchesters packed up their belongings and loaded their bags into the Impala that was currently parked in Clark's driveway. "See ya."

"Bye," said Sam.

Lois and Clark waved as the two before heading inside and trying to figure out where to go from here.

Sam and Dean were once again on their way out of Smallville and made it out without anything else weird happening. They didn't know where to go from here with all that was currently happening in their lives. At this moment they were thankful to be alive and together and the rest of their problems could wait until the following day.

"So look for another case or take a few days off? Dean asked.

"Let's just get out of Kansas and go from there," said Sam who leaned back in the seat and stared out the window. He thought about their time in Smallville and the new friends they had made.

* * *

A/N: So I finally finished this story. I actually started this chapter back in December and then just never finished till today. I was trying to think of a good ending for the story. Hopefully you all enjoyed the story and as always I appreciate those who read and review.


End file.
